J'en crève encore
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: suite de "sans contre-façon" Sept boules de Cristal. Trois enfants. Un dragon. Un seul souhait. Celui de connaitre enfin la Vérité. Et pour cela, Végéta et Bra seront près à tout. Vraiment? EN PAUSE
1. préface

Bonjour, cher lecteur!

**Diclam **: DBZ n'est pas à moi. J'ai bien essayer d'avoir Végéta mais ça n'a pas fonctionner, il n'a pas voulu me suivre, j'ai pas compris pourquoi.

**Pré-requis** : Cette fic est la suite de « Sans contre-façon ». Il est très préférable de la lire avant de lire celle-ci.

**Délais de parution** : toute les deux semaines

**Correction** : ma très chère bêta Hallolo ce charge de corriger chaque chapitre!

**Genre **: pas drôle. une fois de plus, je vais assouvir mes penchant sadiques sur la personne de Végéta. Cependant, je ne pense pas devoir aller jusqu'à un rating M. Je ne sais pas encore.

**Résumé **: Pan, Bra et Végéta ont tous les trois un souhait. Ils décident d'invoquer le Grand Dragon pour les réaliser.

Et maintenant, bonne lecture!!


	2. prologue

Hello! Cher lecteur! Me re-voici avec** la** **suite de « sans contre-façon »**! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira^^ Un point positif, déjà, **cette fic est relu et corriger par Hallolo**! Oui! J'ai une bêta, ce qui était vraiment nécessaire! Alors, on l'applaudis tous pour son courage! Bravo! C'est grandiose! Hallolo, je déconne, mais je sais que tu dois t'arracher les cheveux à me relire alors je te dis merci!

Et sinon, pour ceux qui ont eut la patience de lire mes quelque mot, et pour les autres aussi,

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue**

Végéta ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un geste si lent, qu'on aurait put croire qu'elle allait exploser à tout instant. Une fois cette première tâche accomplis, il passa la tête à l'extérieur: le couloir était vide. Bon, ça commençait bien. Méfiant, il s'y aventura, tendant tout de même l'oreille, car son beau-père était un véritable estomac sur patte et était malheureusement revenu passer du temps en famille. La semaine du Plan!

Végéta se retint de grogner. Il ne devait faire aucun bruit. Ainsi, il évita la troisième et la septième marche de l'escalier, qui grinçait toute deux, et atteignit le salon. Là, il resta immobile une seconde, vérifiant que personne n'était réveillé.

Ses beaux-parents ronflaient et Goten... Goten n'était pas là. Goten n'était jamais là. Il avait fait l'erreur un jour lui demander ou il allait: le demi-Saïyen lui avait répondu avec tant de fureur de se mêler de ses affaires, que depuis, Végéta ne voulait plus l'approcher. Puis de toute façon, il ne vivait plus ici depuis un long moment alors....

Il se remit en route. Son but était proche: juste là, sur la cheminée, il n'avait plus qu'à tendre là main et... Ca y était! Végéta avait mit la main sur la Dragon Ball à quatre étoiles.

Il soupesa la sphère de cristal orange un instant avant de quitter la maison tout aussi silencieusement. Dehors, il n'eut pas fait dix pas qu'on lui sauta dessus.

- Végéta!

- Chut!

Rétorqua le jeune garçon en se libérant de la poigne de son « adversaire ».

- Quoi?

- Mais chut! Si on se fait prendre!

- Ha oui.... T'as été long.

Pan se releva et le jaugea, comme si elle allait noter sa prestation d'apprenti voleur.

- Ca va! Je te signale qu'il y a Goku!

Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, il vit les yeux de la petite fille luire de joie. Oui, il y avait Grand-père! Mais ça ne les arrangeait pas du tout!!

- On y va! Termina-t-il sèchement Bra est déjà là-bas?

Pan acquiesça et s'engagea dans la foret.

Végéta l'y suivit et, au bout de dix minutes environs, ils atteignirent une clairière ou brillaient d'étranges lueurs. Cependant, cela ne les effraya pas, au contraire, ils y pénétrèrent et rejoignirent un coin de lumière artificielle que Bra avait préparé en son centre.

- Enfin! Fit la petite Princesse en se tournant vers eux. Je me demandais si vous ne vous étiez pas dégonflés!

- Jamais!

- Pour qui tu me prends!

Bra eut un sourire. C'était tellement simple de les énerver. Ils étaient pareils, cherchant toujours à prouver leur courage, leur combativité, leur excellence dans beaucoup de domaines.... Sauf les sciences. Là, c'était Bra, et Bra seule qui dominait. Elle eut un sourire pour elle-même à cette pensée tout en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour qu'ils s'énervent vraiment.

Cependant, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça, ils avaient un Plan, ils devaient l'accomplir. Aussi reprit-elle, toujours calme:

- Tu l'as?

- Tiens, répondit simplement Végéta en lui donnant la Ball.

Bra sourit à son reflet dans le cristal, puis se tourna vers son propre sac, qui traînait non loin. Délicatement, elle posa la Dragon Ball sur le sol, avant d'en sortir les six autres.

Les sept boules de cristal une fois réunies luirent une seconde avant de s'éteindre. La dernière Brief inspira et se tourna vers ses deux amis, qui attendaient près de l'entrée:

- Vous êtes sur?

Ils acquiescèrent alors, et elle se retourna vers les Dragon Balls. Trois mois de recherche, avec l'aide du radar et sans sécher un seul cours allaient prendre fin ce soir: le Plan entrait dans sa dernière phase. Elle inspira encore puis, solennellement, invoqua le Dragon.

Dans l'étrange silence de la nuit.... Rien ne se passa. Elle eut beau réitérer son appel, aucun lézard mystique n'apparut.

- Grand Dragon, je te demande d'apparaître!!

- Rien!

Ils attendirent une minute puis se laissèrent gagner par la déception, le chagrin ou la colère.

- Je le savais! JE LE SAVAIS!! de rage, Végéta tapa dans une boule de cristal, qui en heurta une autre boule et toutes deux roulèrent à quelque mètre de là.

- Hey! S'écria Pan, qui y croyait toujours.

- Quoi? C'est des foutaises! Y'a pas de Dragon!

- C'est faux! Maman m'a dit qu'il y a un Grand Dragon! Répondit la petite fille. Alors c'est qu...

- Qu'elle te raconte des histoires pour t'endormir! Nan mais sérieusement! Comme s'il suffisait de dire devant sept boule en plastique « Je t'appelle, Ô Grand Dragon »!

A cet instant, les sept boules de cristal luirent comme sept soleils, alors que le ciel nocturne se voilait. Végéta se figea, et regarda les deux filles, sans comprendre. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il venait?

Pas besoin de poser la question, dans un éclair de lumière, le Grand Dragon apparu devant les trois enfants médusés.

- Il....

- Existe...

- Pour de vrai!?!

L'immense reptile les dévisagea de toute sa hauteur pendant une seconde avant de leurs (7) demander leurs deux vœux.

- Deux? S'étonnèrent Bra et Végéta.

Ils se tournèrent vers la plus jeune du groupe, qui se tordait les mains en rougissant:

- Je... Je crois que j'ai confondu... avec le Dragon de Nameck...

Mais l'heure n'était pas au reproche. Shenron réclamait ses vœux, et leur incapacité à en faire deux compromettait leurs Plan. Que devaient-ils faire? Abandonner? Après toutes ces recherches? Toutes ces aventures pour réunir les sept boules de cristal discrètement?

Pan regarda tour à tour Bra et Végéta, qui hésitaient sur la démarche à suivre. Elle cependant ne doutait pas. Les vœux, elle leur laissait. Après tout, son souhait à elle était bien insignifiant à coté des leurs...

- Mais...

- Pan!

La petite fille les coupa en leur rappelant leurs vœux :

- Non, tu veux connaître ton père. Et toi ta mère. Le Dragon attend.

Végéta lui sourit et la remercia, avant de s'approcher de Shenron, imité par Bra.

- Enfin, fit le reptile. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire. Vos souhaits.

Végéta se tourna vers Bra, galant, mais elle lui fit signe de commencer, sans doute intimidée.

- Dragon, je souhaite que tu ressuscites ma mère.

Il y eut un silence, un suspense, puis le Dragon parla enfin:

- Je ne peut pas.

Quoi? Le Grand Dragon qui est sensé tout pouvoir faire! S'était insensé!

- Son corps a été détruit, je ne peux pas ramener son âme ici sans enveloppe pour l'accueillir.

Accusant le coup, le jeune garçon baissa la tête vers Bra et lui fit signe de faire son vœu, avant de se tourner vers Pan, pour qu'elle-même face le sien puisque lui...

Bra jeta un cou d'œil à son amie. Sans un signe, ni une parole, elles se comprirent. Elle inspira et s'adressa à son tour à Shenron:

- Grand Dragon, voici alors le premier vœu: recréer le corps de la mère de Végéta tel qu'il était juste avant sa destruction.

- Non! S'écria Végéta.

Trop tard, les yeux du Dragon luirent alors qu'il se vantait de la facilité de l'acte. Il réclama ensuite le second vœu. Etrangement, tous les regards convergèrent vers l'unique garçon de la bande. Il soupira, tout en sentant son cœur se remplir de joie à l'idée d'avoir des amies capable de sacrifier une chose aussi précieuse qu'un vœu pour lui.

- Grand Dragon! Le second...

- VEGETA! Arrête!! s'écria Goku en se posant en catastrophe dans la clairière.

A voir la tenue du guerrier, il avait du quitter le lit précipitamment. Un tour d'horizon apprit aux demi-Saïyens que presque tous les guerriers de la bande étaient en route pour les rejoindre. S'était trop bête, si près du but.

- Ressuscite-la!

- Non!!

- Grand Dragon, ressuscite ma mère!

- Non! Dragon Annule tout!

Alors les yeux de Shenron luirent une dernière fois, puis il disparut, emmenant avec lui la couverture de nuage noir. Les Boules de Cristal s'élevèrent dans les cieux, brillèrent une dernière fois, avant de se disperser de part le monde, une seule, celle à quatre étoiles, retombant dans l'herbe tendre.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 1: réveil difficile

Hello!

Comme vous le constater, le temps de parution entre deux chapitres est un peu plus long que pour la dernière fic... désolée, c'est parce que mon coté sadique ressort, est aussi que celle-ci n'est pas complète, je préfère donc garder une marge de temps pour écrire et ne pas vous décevoir par la suite.

Voilà!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: réveil difficile**

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien. Tout était flou et sombre autour d'elle. Ou alors s'étaient ses yeux qui ne distinguaient rien....

Cependant, si elle ne voyait rien, au moins entendait-elle. Des sons étouffés, comme si elle était sous l'eau, de voitures passant à vive allure, de vitre tremblante, de poutre grinçante. De même que sur sa peau dénudée, et dans ses poumons douloureux, elle sentait l'air froid, presque glacial.

Pendant un long instant, elle resta immobile, écoutant les voitures et le bois. Petit à petit, sa vue lui revenait: elle était dans un grand bâtiment, une église et de toute évidence, à l'abandon. Toiles d'araignées, nids d'oiseaux et bris de verre se disputaient la place. Il faisait toujours sombre, ce devait être la nuit.

Enfin, après de longues, longues minutes à attendre, elle qui était allongée sur la stèle au devant de la nef, se leva. Elle resta immobile encore plusieurs minutes, prenant le temps de détailler chaque banc poussiéreux, chaque tag insultant ou non.

Elle allait enfin se dresser lorsque la porte de l'église s'ouvrit à volée pour laisser entrer un jeune adulte aux cheveux lavande. L'étrangeté de cette couleur était accentuée par son regard d'un bleu limpide. Cependant, même si les coloris étaient doux, il arborait un visage sévère, au traits fins et durs.

Il se précipita vers la jeune fille, presque comme un dément, mais s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'elle, comme si il avait été freiné par quelque chose.

Elle le regarda, silencieuse et indifférente pendant de longues minutes puis soudain, sentant une émotion plus forte que les autres lui enserrer le cœur, demanda, des sanglots dans la voix:

- Je suis... vivant?

ooOoo

Végéta, Pan et Bra étaient assis à la table de la cuisine du manoir Brief, la tête basse. Même si personne ne les avait encore punis pour ce qu'ils venaient de faire, ils savaient que cela ne tarderait pas à venir.

Quand Trunk reviendrait, sans doute, pensa le demi-Saïyen.

Même s'il devait être privé de sortie et de dessert à vie, même s'il devait rester cloué dans sa chambre sans aucun entraînement pendant les mois à venir, Végéta ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir. Il allait la rencontrer. Enfin.

Bien sur, Chichi avait toujours été bien avec lui. Elle était une femme et une mère formidable. Mais elle n'était pas sa mère, et lui n'était pas son fils. Cela se voyait, au quotidien. Elle ne se comportait pas avec lui comme elle se comportait avec Goten et Gohan. Parce qu'ils sont grand, lui avait-on dit, pour excuser Madame Son, mais Végéta n'avait pas été dupe. Il savait que s'était parce qu'il n'était pas son enfant biologique qu'elle était comme ça.

Goku et Chichi étaient là eux aussi. A vrais dire, toute la Z-team était réunis. L'invocation du Grand Dragon les avaient fait se réunir dans cette clairière. Par la suite, l'énoncé des voeux les avaient poussés à ne pas se séparer tout de suite, entre curiosité et soutien pour les Brief.

Alors ils étaient tous là, à attendre le retour de Trunk. Tous silencieux. Chichi sirotait un thé sans doute froid, Goku soupesait dans sa main la Ball à quatre étoile, seule ne pas s'être éparpillée, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi. Videl faisait des allers retour entre sa fille et son mari, adossé au mur, à coté de son ancien sensei, Piccolo, et de son frère. Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Chaozu et Yamcha jouaient aux cartes, sans grande conviction. Le Flop était posé sur la table depuis dix minutes déjà sans que personne ne se décide à miser.

Quant à Bulma.... Bulma était assommée par la nouvelle. Elle qui était en pleine recherche sur un émetteur ultra puissant, capable d'envoyer et de recevoir des ondes provenant de tout l'espace, s'était octroyé un peu de sommeil lorsqu'ils étaient tous arrivé. Leurs mines sérieuses, leur silence solennel l'avait poussé à ne pas crier. Un instant, elle s'était crue en crise, à la veille d'une fin du monde.

Mais non. Chichi avait poussé Bra, Pan et Végéta devant elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle avait aperçu la Dragon Ball, dans les mains de Goku. Bulma avait blanchit, devinant ce qui allait être dis.

Et elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Alors maintenant, elle restait assise, prostrée même, sur une chaise. Attendant l'inévitable rencontre. Quel allait être sa réaction? Allait-il dire aux enfants, dont deux étaient de son sang, toute la vérité?

Pan, Bra et Végéta, n'avaient jamais entendu l'exacte histoire du Prince. Il était mort. Point. Bree, la mère de Végéta, était morte aussi. Bulma avait toujours cru que ça leur suffirait, mais non.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Trunk, qui n'en fut pas troublé. Une fois dans la pièce, il s'écarta de l'entrée pour laisser passer la personne qui le suivait.

Végéta retint son souffle. Enfin, il allait la rencontrer. Lorsqu'il la vit s'avancer à pas lent, timidement, sa première penser fut de se dire qu'on ne lui avait pas mentit, elle était très belle.

Vêtue d'une robe blanche, de soie et de mousseline qui moulait son corps à la perfection, chaussée d' escarpins de la même couleur à la hauteur si vertigineuse qu'elle avait du mal à tenir debout, Bree marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce, comme pour mieux laisser le monde présent l'observer.

Elle regarda chaque personne, en finissant par lui, Végéta.

Si sa première impression avait été la joie, là, sous le regard inquisiteur de cette inconnue, le jeune garçon se sentit beaucoup moins heureux. Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de regarder le visage de sa mère, étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait puisqu'il n'y avait aucune photographie d'elle. Elle avait les cheveux court, et noir, coiffé de façon assez anarchique. Sa peau blanche contrastait avec son regard sombre, brûlant de colère. Ses lèvres fine étaient elles-mêmes pincée, se qui ne faisait que confirmer l'idée qu'elle n'était pas contente d'être là.

Mais qui pouvait ne pas être heureux de retrouver sa famille? Ses amis?

Végéta allait parler mais elle le coupa, et lui cracha:

- Ne me parle pas, bâtard! Pourquoi avoir fait ça? Je te déteste! JE TE DETESTE!!

Alors qu'elle criait encore, Trunk vint la ceinturer et la porta dans une autre pièce, ou Végéta l'entendis encore hurler pendant plusieurs minutes. Choqué, il sursauta en sentant la main de son beau-père se poser sur son épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne le pensait pas.

Personne dans la pièce ne confirma, Végéta eut la penser qu'il lui mentait, mais il n'avait pas l'esprit à la réflexion. Il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux alors que dans la pièce d'à coté, elle hurlait toujours.

- Elle ne le pense pas. Fit plus fermement Goku en lui essuyant les yeux.

Végéta acquiesça tout en inspirant pour retenir ses larmes. A ses cotés, il sentit Bra et Pan remuer, et lui saisir chacune une main, sous la table, pour le réconforter. Fort de se soutien, il parvint à se calmer alors qu'enfin, les cris de sa mère se faisait moins forts.

- Les enfants, fit Bulma, se décidant à remuer, aller donc dormir. Il est très tard.

Ils allaient tous protester mais tous les adultes présents semblaient d'accord avec la Présidente de la Corps. Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de se lever pour s'en aller.

A l'instant même ou ils entraient dans le couloir menant aux chambres, ils virent Trunk quitter une autre pièce.

Végéta frissonna sous le regard mauvais qu'eut pour lui le demi-Saïyen, alors que Pan et Bra accélérèrent le pas, comme effrayées par sa mine sombre.

Les trois enfants avançaient dans le manoir, silencieux. Aucun ne voulait parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Ni Pan, ni Bra, ne savaient ce qu'il fallait dire pour consoler Végéta. Elles ne parvenaient même pas à imaginer la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir. Lui qui s'attendait à une mère aimante, comme Bulma avec Bra, Videl avec Pan, il venait de rencontrer une véritable diablesse qui le haïssait.

Bra allait enfin dire quelque chose lorsque des pas précipité dans le couloir se firent entendre. Ils se figèrent puis s'écartèrent à temps pour voir passer Monsieur Brief, tenant dans ses mains plusieurs feuille noircit d'écriture.

Un regard entre les trois enfants, et ils firent demi-tour, curieux de savoir ce qui avait rendu toute son énergie au grand-père de Bra. Car depuis la mort de Madame Brief, il y avait de cela deux ans, le vieil homme n'avait plus goût à grand chose.

Ils atteignirent la cuisine à l'instant même ou on lui demandait pourquoi il avait interrompu une réunion au sommet. Un coup d'œil dans la pièce apprit aux enfants que Bree était revenue et qu'elle semblait plus calme.

Monsieur Brief ne lui accordait pas d'attention, sans doute ne l'avait-il pas encore remarquée, trop excité par sa découverte.

- Nous avons capté quelque chose!! Je ne sais pas en quel langue c'est mais ça viens de l'espace!

Le vieil homme, tout heureux, sembla enfin remarquer la présence de Bree. Il lui sourit et dit:

- Ho, vous revoilà parmi nous, V...

- BREE a été ressuscitée par les enfants, Grand-père.

Végéta fronça les sourcils. Monsieur Brief allait appeler sa mère autrement que par son nom, et Trunk l'en avait empêché. Sans doute à cause de leur présence, derrière cette porte. Il devait avoir repérer leurs kis. Mais cela signifiait que tous ces adultes leurs cachaient quelque chose. Et fois de Saïyen, il allait savoir quoi.

- Ha... Heu... Hé bien... c'est... enfin...

La brusquerie de son petit-fils l'avait soudain coupé dans sa joie. Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire. De même, elle lui avait rappelé dans quelles circonstances la jeune femme était morte et il ne savait pas trop s'il devait se réjouir ou non. Cependant, Bree, sans doute lassée d'être là, dans se silence pesant, s'avança et signala à tout le monde qu'elle allait se coucher.

- Oui, bonne idée. Nous allons tous nous coucher. Reprit Bulma.

Personne n'eut la force de protester. Ce fut le signal du départ pour les trois enfants qui rebroussèrent chemin immédiatement.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 2:bug

Toute réclamation orthographique est à adresser à Hallolo, ma chère Bêta!

Sinon, c'est pas parce que je demande pas de review que vous devez resté silencieux. Toute voix est bonne à entendre^^

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre deux: bug  
**

_Toute la ville est détruite. Toute._

_Des quelques immeubles qui tiennent encore debout s'échappe de la fumée, noire et âcre. Les flammes sont morte, elles n'ont plus rien à manger. Les voitures, les bus, les trams... renversés, pliés, explosés._

_Tout est détruit._

_La population? Elle traîne, ça et là. Les cadavres mutilés offrent au sinistre paysage un peu de couleur. De couleur rouge. Là, une femme aux cheveux bleus, aux grands yeux de cette même couleur, ouverts d'effroi. Tout près, un homme. Son corps n'est rien qu'un ramassis de débris de chaire et de sang. On y distingue un éclat lavande. Et là, immobile, une autre femme. Non, une enfant. Elle ressemble à la première..._

_Et il y en a tant d'autres... Tous silencieux. Tous morts. S'il y a des vivants? Il semblerait bien que non. Le cataclysme, aussi inconnu que destructeur, les a tous décimé._

_Et là, au milieu des ces ruines, quelque chose bouge. Ce qui au loin semblait être un immeuble s'avère être _autre chose.

_Un _autre chose_ bien plus affreux que tous ces morts._

ooOoo

Goten avait suivit tout les guerriers dehors, mais à l'inverse d'eux, ne s'était pas envolé pour rejoindre son appartement, en ville, ou la maison de ses parents, dans les montagnes. Non, il alla s'assoir dans l'herbe, non loin de la salle de gravité et attendit.

Peu de temps eut à passer avant que Trunks ne le rejoigne. L'héritier Briesf resta un instant debout, à le considérer de toute sa hauteur, avant de s'assoir à coté de lui.

- Alors? Demanda Goten après un court silence.

- Il dort.

Trunks ne dit rien d'autre. Il n'aurait jamais su comment expliquer ses sentiments si Goten l'avait interrogé, ce que, par chance, le cadet Son ne fit pas. De toute façon, l'héritier Briefs savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Même s'il y avait plus de quatorze ans qu'ils étaient séparés, les choses entre eux n'avaient pas changé. Il leur suffisait toujours d'une parole, d'un regard pour se comprendre.

- Quatorze ans... siffla-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du demi-Saïyen.

Goten se tendit un peut. Il y avait régulièrement des instants ou la frontière de leur amitié et celle de leur amour, toujours brûlant, c'était clair, se confondaient. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. Après la mort de son père, Trunks avait changé, et pas en bien. Il était devenu distant, mystérieux. Comme le Prince. Il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour l'entraînement. Goten ne voulait pas de se Trunks-là. Il n'en avait jamais voulu. C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à rompre alors...

Cependant ce soir était particulier. Après tout, avec la résurrection de Bree, l'état mental de son ami ne devait pas être beau à voir. Il préféra donc rester immobile. De toute façon, Trunks ne semblait pas motivé pour aller plus loin, alors...

La nuit, toujours silencieuse, continua son chemin, puis, après plusieurs minutes de calme:

- Tu me manques, murmura le fils de Végéta, alors que le sommeil le gagnait.

ooOoo

Goku faisait tourner dans sa main la Dragon Ball. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne s'était pas échappée comme les autres. Pourtant, en apparence, elle n'avait rien de particulier. Elle brillait toujours de son éclat de cristal qui le forçait à penser à l'âme de son grand-père.

- Goku, viens dormir.

Le Saïyen soupira et posa la Ball sur un coussin pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, avant de se déshabiller pour rejoindre son épouse. A la demande de Bulma, ils étaient restés à la Corps mais tout les autres étaient repartis, ne sachant pas comment se conduire avec Bree.

- Que va-t-il se passer? questionna Chichi en s'installant contre son Saïyen.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Goku.

Madame Son soupira, de fatigue et de tristesse, avant de demander:

- Tu va repartir?

Là, Goku prit le temps de réfléchir. Pouvait-il repartir, rejoindre son élève qui attendait, loin d'ici?

- Non.

La réponse qui aurait du satisfaire Chichi ne fit qu'accentuer sa tristesse. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi. C'était pourtant évident. En temps de paix, quand personne ne ressuscitait, il partait à l'autre bout du monde entraîner un inconnu, laissant sa famille entière sur le carreau, et maintenant... Il ne restait pas pour elle, ou même pour ces fils, non, il ne restait que pour le Prince.

Chichi quitta l'étreinte de son mari et lui tourna le dos, n'ayant pas le cœur à se serrer contre cet homme si égoïste. Son geste étonna grandement Goku, qui resta silencieux un instant, avant de dire, dans le silence de la nuit, sentant qu'il le devait sans savoir pourquoi:

- Pardon.

ooOoo

Bree rouvrit les yeux. Encore.

Ô comme elle pouvait haïr cette sensation: lorsque le regard s'accoutume à l'obscurité environnante, que les bruit tout autour d'elle était à nouveau perceptible,.... Quand elle ressentait une nouvelle fois le monde qui l'environnait.

Elle se redressa en se demandant si s'était vraiment juste. N'avait-elle donc pas assez payé au cour de sa vie? Les entités supérieures qui régissaient le Destin étaient donc si sadiques pour lui faire cela?

Non, il n'en était pas question. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Pas après avoir enfin eu le repos qu'elle voulait. Certes pas aussi noblement qu'elle l'aurait voulu, mais au moins l'avait-elle eu.

Non, elle ne les laisserait pas s'amuser encore une fois à son détriment.

Bree quitta le lit dans lequel on l'avait déposée, puis la chambre. En parcourant les couloirs de la Corps, qui s'illuminait petit à petit des premier rayons du levant, elle constata que toute les photographies de sa personne avait été retiré. Bon, il est vrai qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup non plus mais bon...

A ce constat, elle se sentit étrange.... Presque soulagée. Bulma avait fait son deuil. Trunks aussi. C'était bien. C'était une preuve de plus que sa présence ici n'était qu'une erreur.

A pas lents, elle gagna les étages et entra dans une chambre déserte. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la baie vitrée qu'elle ouvrit. Le balcon était l'un des plus élevés du manoir, Bree sourit à cette pensée avant de grimper dessus. Elle écarta les bras, regarda le ciel qui se colorait légèrement.

Elle n'avait pas peur. Sa présence ici était une erreur, un bug, une fausse note. Elle allait réparer ça.

Bree se laissa tomber dans le vide, repensant à toute ces fois où il lui avait suffit d'élever son ki pour s'envoler.

ooOoo

Bulma se réveilla avec l'aube. Morphée la fuyait et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. L'émetteur qu'elle et son père essayait de faire fonctio....

Bree.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, la jeune femme se rappela à la présidente si soudainement qu'il lui fallu s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle était vivante. Vivante. Après toute ses années, alors que son fils lui avait formellement interdit d'utiliser les Ball pour commettre un telle crime. Végéta, Bra et Pan, eux, ne s'étaient pas gênés. Ils ignoraient tout des conséquences de leurs actes et s'ils venaient à le découvrir... Ils s'en voudraient sans doute à vie!

Décidée, Bulma prit le chemin de la chambre de Bree. Elle toqua et entra, sans réaliser qu'à cette heure-ci, on dormait sans doute encore.

Les volets n'avaient pas été tirés, ce qui laissait les rayons du soleil entrer sans problème, inondant de lumière la pièce totalement vide.

Vide. Il ne fallut pas une seconde à Bulma pour gagner la chambre des Son. Se contrefichant des bonnes manières et du risque qu'elle prenait (en énervant Chichi) elle se précipita sur Goku qu'elle secoua vigoureusement, ignorant la couverture qui glissait, laissant voir plus de choses qu'elle ne le devrait.

- GOKU !! GOKU !!!!

- Bul....ma ? Répondit Chichi, à côté, en se redressant, alors que le Saïyen, lui, dormait toujours.

Madame Son regarda un instant le manège de son amie, avant de réaliser que si elle continuait ainsi, elle allait bientôt tout savoir de son époux.

- BULMA!! EXPLIQUE-TOI!! cria-t-elle en rabattant la couette sur son mari.

- GOKU!! Réveille-toi!

Alors qu'il papillonnait enfin des yeux, la présidente de la Corps se décida à expliquer son comportement:

- Végéta à disparu!

- Végéta, mon Végéta ? Demanda Chichi, toute colère envolée.

- Non! Le mien!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Articula difficilement Goku en se redressant.

- Ecoute! Lui crièrent les deux femmes en même temps. Puis Bulma continua. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

- Ce serait justifié...

- JE M'EN FICHE!!! Imagine l'état des enfants! Ils seraient choqués s'ils venaient à réaliser l'ampleur de leur bourde! Il faut retrouver Végéta et le convaincre de devenir Bree Briefs!

Goku, parfaitement réveillé maintenant, et Chichi, regardèrent la plus si jeune femme que cela, incrédules:

- Tu te rends compte de se que tu veux?

Les larmes aux yeux, Bulma répondit:

- Je sais mais... Bra... Elle ne le supporterait pas si elle venait à découvrir la vérité.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux autres pour réaliser que se serait la même chose pour Pan et Végéta. Surtout pour Végéta. Apprendre que l'on a fait revenir quelqu'un qui ne le souhaitait pas, bon, on pouvait digérer, avec le temps. Mais apprendre que sa mère était en réalité un homme changé en femme?

- Je le cherche.

Goku quitta le lit et alla dans la salle d'eau, se saisissant au passage de ses vêtements qui traînaient de-ci, de-là afin de pouvoir se rhabiller.

- Il ne....

- Toujours pas.

Les deux femmes, rouge de honte pour Chichi, de gène pour Bulma, n'osait se regarder. Une minute plus tard, lorsque Goku revint, c'était toujours le cas.

- Il est toujours ici. Dit-il, sérieux.

- Ici?

Goku acquiesça en quittant la chambre, suivi par Bulma. Il rejoignit le jardin, ou Trunks et Goten dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand diantre allaient-ils se faire la paix, ses deux là? Pensa-t-il.

- Où...?

Bulma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle le vit. Il n'avait pas prit le temps d'enlever la robe. Trunks ne l'avait pas fait et sans doute cela ne faisait pas partie de ses préoccupations. On ne pense sans doute pas à la tenue qu'on porte lorsqu'on veut mourir.

Elle se précipita sur le corps désarticulé de la jeune femme qui gisait au pied du manoir et chercha un pouls. Il était là. Faible, mais là.

- Goku... Goku!

Le Saïyen, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Son regard fixé sur les auréoles de sang sur le tissu blanc, il commençait à douter du bien fondé de sa quête.

Si Végéta voulait mourir, ne devait-il pas...?

- GOKU!!!

Bulma était agenouiller près de son corps, hésitant à le touché, par peur d'aggraver les choses.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 3: boite noire

HAAAAA!!!! M***** je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai une semaine de retard! j'aurai du publier vendredi dernier!! Fallais me le dire! me rappeler à l'ordre! j'aurai posté!! Haaa! je suis désolée! vraiment désolé, de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps! Gomen! Gomen! Désolée! Sorry! vraiment! Verzeihung! désolée!!!

sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre trois boite noire**

Comme ayant fait un cauchemar, Bree s'éveilla soudainement. Assise dans son lit, elle reprit son souffle pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de réaliser une chose essentielle: elle était vivante. Et en bonne santé.

Elle se leva précipitamment pour se regarder. Enfin, elle ne portait plus l'hideuse robe blanche avec laquelle elle s'était réveillée plus tôt, mais un pyjama simple et informe qui avait sans doute fait son temps. Pas besoin de l'écarter pour deviner qu'elle n'avait aucune séquelle de sa chute.

Elle se précipita sur la fenêtre, paniquée, pour réitérer son geste mais ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir. De toute évidence, quelqu'un avait deviné quelle seraient ses pensées à son réveil. Qu'importe. Elle tourna les talons et couru jusqu'à la porte mais, une fois la main sur la poignée, se figea.

Voulait-elle réellement sortir? Risquer de croiser quelqu'un, et devoir s'expliquer? Expliquer une faiblesse si indigne d'elle?

Suffocant, elle recula de quelques pas, jusqu'à heurter la table qui décorait la chambre, et à laquelle elle n'avait prêté aucune attention. Là, dans cette chambre, Bree se sentait séquestrée. Prise entre cette fenêtre close sur une mort impossible et cette porte donnant sur un futur hypothétique dont elle ne voulait pas.

Ignoblement prisonnière, elle étouffait, comme prise d'une crise de claustrophobie. Sans la table sur laquelle elle prenait inconsciemment appuis, elle serait pathétiquement étalée par terre à pleurnicher sur son sort.

Il n'en était rien.

Elle était debout, à chercher de l'air, le regard posé sur l'unique chemin qui s'offrait à elle. Cette abominable porte qui révélait tant de gens, tant de choses, tant de sentiments, sur lesquels elle pensait avoir tiré un trait.

Lorsque sa main heurta un objet dur, qui glissa de la table dans un bruit sourd, son instant de panique cessa. Ce choc sur sa main, ce bruit à ses oreilles, avaient sonnés comme une horloge, un réveil. Elle avait sursauté en se demandant où elle était avant de se redresser, perdue.

Puis elle s'était tournée vers l'objet qui était tombé: aux pieds de la table, traînant sur le sol, miraculeusement intacte, une grosse boite noire attendait patiemment qu'on vienne l'ouvrir.

ooOoo

Bulma, Chichi et Videl tenaient ce qu'il était assez commode d'appeler une table ronde. Leurs époux, pour Mesdames Son bien entendu, avaient été conviés à participer mais Goku avait prétexté un entraînement alors que Gohan devait aller travailler.

Videl soupira. C'était toujours ainsi avec lui. Bien sur il aimait sa fille, s'en occupait mais... A chaque fois qu'il fallait faire figure d'autorité, Monsieur se défilait. Alors évidement, elle passait pour la méchante.

- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas être trop dures avec eux, dit-elle pour rompre le silence qui régnait depuis plusieurs minutes.

Ce qui lui attira les foudres des deux autres femmes. Elle préféra plonger dans sa tasse de thé que de justifier son point de vue. De toute évidence, si elle n'était là, ce n'était que parce que Pan était sa fille et qu'il aurait été mal vu que Bulma, ou même Chichi la punisse à sa place. Pour le reste, elle ne devait sans doute pas avoir son mot à dire.

En même temps, Videl n'arrivait pas à trouver de mot non plus pour exprimer son sentiment à l'égard de son enfant. Bien sur, elle était en colère, car elle avait fait une bêtise. Mais son acte était purement charitable, et elle ne voulait que le bien de Végéta. Enfin, Végéta Junior. Cela devait entrer dans la balance. Sans doute. Sûrement. Enfin...

- Il faut les séparer.

Finit par lâcher abruptement Bulma, rompant les pensés de Videl, si abruptement qu'elle eut du mal à comprendre, puis, une fois la phrase analysée, elle comprit et s'écria:

- Quoi!?

- Mais enfin, s'exclamait Chichi, elle aussi surprise, ils ont grandi ensemble! Ce trio est...

- Infernal. Coupa et finit la présidente de la Corps.

Elle se leva et leur tourna le dos pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Dans le jardin, sous la surveillance de Goten, Pan, Bra et Végéta s'amusaient dans la piscine. Il était vrai que le magnifique soleil de cette fin d'après-midi s'y prêtait largement. Bulma sentit son cœur se serrer mais elle expliqua tout de même sa pensée:

- Si on les sépare pas, ils vont chercher à comprendre pourquoi Végéta à crié sur son fils quand il l'a vu. On ne peut pas se permettre qu'ils découvrent quoi que se soit. Ils sont trop jeunes.

Les deux autres femmes avaient parfaitement compris qu'en disant « Végéta », elle parlait de son Saïyen, celui-là même qui ne figurait plus sur une seule photographie du manoir, celui-là même dont le nom avait été oublié, celui-là même qu'elle avait rayé de sa vie.

- Même séparés, ils chercheront à savoir...

- Non.

Elle détourna son regard des enfants, spectacle au combien douloureux et poursuivit:

- Si on les sépare, ils voudront se retrouver. Toute leur énergie sera tournée vers cet unique but. Ils en oublieront le reste. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Les Mesdames Son se jetèrent un regard, incertaines, puis Chichi rappela à Bulma que sa belle-fille vivait à deux pas de chez elle.

- L'une de vous deux doit déménager.

- HEY! S'énerva Videl, c'est pas parce que ma fille à fait une bêtise qu'on doit pour autant...

- Ce n'est pas une simple bêtise, coupa la Présidente de la Corps, plus froide que l'acier. Elle a ressuscité Bree, elle a ressuscité Végéta, alors qu'il avait abandonné. Elle est allée contre sa volonté.

Videl déglutit, réalisant à quel point Bulma devait souffrir de la situation. Elle se souvenait que, après que Trunk ait détruit le corps de Bree, la plus si jeune femme que ça avait eut la même idée que les enfants, mais, alors que le temps passait, qu'elle attendait le bon moment pour partir à la recherche des Dragon Ball, Bulma avait réalisé une chose importante: elle n'avait pas le droit de forcer Végéta à vivre. Pas comme ça. Et là, sa fille commettait l'erreur qu'elle s'était refusée de faire.

- D'accord... on va... on va déménager.

ooOoo

Bree avait ramassé la boite, curieusement intriguée par cette dernière, et était retournée s'asseoir sur le lit, la posant sur ses genoux. Pendant un instant, elle avait hésité à l'ouvrir, comme s'il s'agissait là de la mythique boite de Pandore. Puis elle avait soulevé le couvercle.

A l'intérieur, il y avait des tas de chose, qu'elle reconnu immédiatement comme étant à elle. A elle, _avant. _

Elle en tira en premier un long carré de tissu, une taie d'oreiller, d'un blanc immaculée. Que faisait une taie dans une boite? Ses narines de Saïyenne lui apprirent qu'elle portait encore son odeur, son _ancienne_ odeur. Elle la regarda un instant, la tenant à bout de doigt comme si elle était contaminée, puis la posa délicatement sur le lit.

En dessous, elle trouva une affreuse chemise rose qui lui tira un sourire. Et un souvenir. Avec nostalgie, elle la tira de la boite: le premier vêtement terrien qu'elle avait accepté de mettre. Après examen, elle la mit avec la taie, sur le lit.

Puis elle regarda à nouveau dans la boite: une paire de gant blanc. Ceux qu'elle portait lorsqu'il fallait se battre. Par habitude et aussi un peu par préciosité. En les tenant, Bree hésita à les enfiler, puis y renonça et les mis de côté.

Sous les gants, elle trouva un ticket. Il lui fallu un petit instant pour décrypter les inscriptions presque effacées, puis elle reconnu le titre d'un opéra. Le tout premier d'une longue liste, oui, elle n'était pas si barbare, qu'elle était allée voir en compagnie de Bulma.

Puis, tout au fond de la boîte, sous le peu d'objets retraçant ce qu'elle était et ce qu'avait été sa vie sur Terre, il y avait des photographies. Pas beaucoup. Même pas une dizaine. Les doigts tremblants, elle se saisit d'une première et l'observa.

S'observa. Avant. Elle était seul, ne regardait pas l'objectif. Sans doute prise sans qu'elle ne le sache, alors qu'elle allait s'entraîner, au vu de sa tenue.

Elle se saisit d'une autre: elle, toujours. Et son fils. Son vrais fils, Trunk. Petit, presque bébé. En pleine séance de yoga. Sans doute le début de l'entraînement du petit. Sans doute n'était-elle pas plus au courant pour cette photo que pour la première.

Et la suivante, c'était pareil. Et pour toutes les suivantes aussi. C'était elle, toujours. Cet homme au regard sombre, à la mine sévère, à la silhouette sportive, c'était elle. Elle le savait.

- C'est moi, murmura-t-elle. C'est moi.

Pensive, elle remit tout dans la boîte qu'elle referma soigneusement.

- C'est moi.

Puis, ne sachant qu'en faire, elle alla reposer la boîte sur la table avant de se rasseoir sur le lit. Le regard posé sur la boîte, elle continua de murmurer de temps à autres « C'est moi »

Après ce qui devait être des dizaines de minutes à la fixer, on toqua à la porte. Bree sursauta, comme si elle se réveillait, et se leva, parcourant du même temps la distance qui la séparait de la table.

- Bree? Tu es réveillée?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Bulma. Bree se retourna, cachant dans son dos la boîte, comme si elle ne voulait pas que quiconque la voit. L'idée que c'était très certainement Bulma elle-même qui la lui avait donnée ne lui vint pas à l'esprit.

- Bree, ça va?

La jeune femme se sentit hésiter. C'était l'instant fatidique ou elle allait définitivement prendre part à cette foutue vie à laquelle on l'avait une fois de plus enchaînée. Elle craignait de franchir le pas.

- Je... vais bien.

Ce qui était totalement faux, pas besoin d'être psychologue pour le voir. Mais Bulma lui sourit.

- Bien, alors, quand tu seras prête, pourrais-tu venir dans le salon bleu, nous avons à te parler.

- Pas de problème.

Encore un sourire et la présidente de la Corps s'éclipsa. Bree soupira, comme soulagée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé un teste. Sans savoir si oui ou non elle l'avait réussit.

Elle se retourna et regarda la boîte. En peu de temps - quelques minutes - cette chose avait réussi à prendre une place monstrueuse dans sa..._vie_. Ce n'était pas sans raison. Elle devait trouver ce qu'elle devait en faire. Et vite car elle devinait que c'était capital pour elle.

Capital.

A suivre....


	6. Chapter 4: un problème?

**Chapitre quatre un problème?**

Avec hésitation, Bree ouvrit la porte du salon bleu dans lequel Bulma l'avait conviée à se rendre. Ils étaient tous là: la présidente de la Corps et les couples Son.

Un court instant, elle eut l'impression de se faire juger – encore – mais il n'en était rien. On la pria de s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit, tout aussi hésitante. De toute évidence, se remettre à vivre n'était pas une chose facile.

- Bree...

Bulma s'arrêta là, s'attendant à une remarque, une colère, à être reprise. Mais non, la jeune fille devant elle avait tourné la tête dans sa direction pour l'écouter poliment. Elle se racla la gorge et reprit:

- Bree tu sais que se sont les enfants qui... ont invoqué le Dragon.

Un silence. La Saïyenne finit par acquiescer, comprenant que c'était là ce qu'on attendait d'elle: qu'elle réagisse.

- Cependant, poursuivit Chichi. On ne peut pas leur dire toute la vérité. Végéta et Bra risque de très mal le prendre.

« Et moi, comment dois-je le prendre? »

L'_Autre_ aurait réagis comme cela. S'empourprant, s'énervant, persiflant. Mais en sautant de cette fenêtre, Bree avait abandonné consciemment cette partie de son être. Elle ne se sentait plus la force de lutter. Elle eut une pensée pour la boite noire, bien scellée sous son lit.

Sous son lit, comme un monstre qui attendait la nuit pour se réveiller. Ce n'était pas sa place. Ni autre part dans sa chambre d'ailleurs. Il fallait qu'elle trouve l'endroit idéal.

- VEGETA !

La jeune femme sursauta en reposant son regard sur Bulma. Ses pensées sur la boite l'avaient accaparée si bien qu'elle n'avait pas entendu un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Ne dit plus ça.

- Pardon?

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

Les deux femmes s'entre-regardèrent, surprises. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réaction de la part de la personne qui, malgré tout, restait Végéta, le Prince des Saïyens.

Goku, lui, fixait la jeune femme, suspicieux. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que vivait Végéta, ce qu'il, car pour lui ce serait toujours « il », ressentait, mais il devinait là une rude épreuve pour les nerfs. Or, le Prince était quelqu'un de solide, qui n'abandonnait pas. Il devait lui parler, seul à seul.

- Vé... commença-t-il mais Bree le coupa:

- Ne dites rien aux enfants si ça vous chante. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. Cette marmaille n'est pas la mienne et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec.

Sur ces douces paroles, qui avaient fait rougir de colère Bulma et Chichi, elle se leva pour quitter la pièce.

- TU NE PEUX PAS REVENIR COMME CA ET DIRE QUE C'EST PAS TA FILLE! explosa la présidente de la Corps. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle grandisse en sachant qui tu es!

- COMMENT OSES-TU REJETER VEGETA! TU L'AS PORTE!TU LUI AS DONNE SON NOM! TON NOM!

Hurlèrent simultanément les deux femmes, folle de rage.

Goku préféra s'interposer avant que Végéta ne réponde, se souvenant parfaitement de son don pour envenimer les choses d'une parole.

- Bulma, Chichi... On se calme. On se calme. Je vais... Je vais lui parler. Seul à seul. Je vais essayer de...

Pouvait-il dire « régler le problème » dans la mesure où il n'y en avait pas ? Que Végéta refuse les deux demi-Saïyen était une bonne chose, cela ne les forçait pas à expliquer aux enfants la situation plus que compliquée du Prince.

En parlant, Goku s'était attiré les foudres de son amie et de son épouse. Cette dernière lui marmonna une phrase incompréhensible, même pour ses fine oreilles de Saïyen, puis quitta la pièce. Il leva les yeux vers Bulma. Elle semblait hésiter. Croyait-elle toujours qu'il était le père de Végéta Junior? C'était complètement stupide mais, depuis la mort de... non, bien avant, elle avait refusé d'aborder le sujet. Depuis qu'il avait admis l'avoir trompé en fait.

- Je.... Bon.... Je reviens plus tard.

Elle finit par partir aussi, d'un pas lent, peu décidé. Videl et Gohan, qui n'avaient rien dit jusqu'à présent, s'étaient déjà éclipsés, se sentant de trop dans cette conversation depuis le début.

Goku fixa un instant la porte que Bulma avait fermée puis se tourna vers la jeune femme qui attendait de pouvoir elle aussi partir.

- Tu m'expliques? Demanda-t-il, plus durement qu'il le voulait.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Bien, au moins réagissait-elle plus vite et mieux. C'était comme s'il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour se réveiller, comme si elle ne l'était pas encore tout à fait. Goku la sentait à côté de la plaque, il lui laissa donc le temps de réfléchir sa réponse.

- Je t'avais confié une mission.

La meilleure défense est souvent l'attaque. Bree le savait pour avoir mené bon nombre de combat dans le passé. Sa simple phrase suffit à déstabiliser le Saïyen devant elle, qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Heu, c'est que... Tu vois...

- J'écoute.

Goku se frotta la nuque mal à l'aise.

- Tu vois, Végéta et moi... Le courant passe pas. On n' arrive pas à s'entendre. Depuis toujours.

- Et alors?

- Alors heu... Il a refusé que je l'entraîne et moi de toute façon....

- Oui?

La jeune femme se rapprocha et planta son regard dans celui de Goku. Il déglutit et reprit:

- J'ai un autre élève, lâcha-t-il.

- Un autre élève.

- Oui.

Bree fouilla dans son esprit à la recherche de l'identité potentiel de cet individu. Quelqu'un d'exceptionnel à coup sûr. Mais à sa connaissance, il n'y avait personne qui aurait pu capter l'intérêt de Goku. Ou alors peut-être une de ces marmailles qui l'avait fait revenir.

Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, le Saïyen continua:

- Il ne fait pas partit de la bande, tu ne le connais pas. Ou si. C'est quelqu'un de très doué. Il s'appelle Oob

- Oob? Comme... réagit Bree.

- Comme Boo, oui. C'est sa réincarnation. Débarrassé de tout se qui faisait de lui un monstre.

Elle le regarda encore dans les yeux: à en entendre parler, c'était vraiment un être à part. A son origine, et sachant aussi à quel point le combat contre Boo avait été splendide, Bree compris pourquoi c'était ce Oob et non... Végéta son élève.

Il y eut un silence au cours duquel ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut que dire, puis Goku demanda, gentiment, doucement, de cette voix agaçante qu'on les gens qui ne veulent pas vous effrayer, si elle allait bien.

- Bien sur.

Elle se détourna. Bree savait qu'à force de parler avec les autres, elle reprenait part au monde, elle s'y réhabituait. La preuve était qu'en quelques minutes, elle était passée d'une demoiselle complètement perdue à une jeune femme coléreuse.

- Vraiment?

Pas de réponse. Elle lui tournait le dos, faisant face à la porte comme si elle attendait le bon moment pour fuir.

- Végéta...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! S'écria-t-elle en se retournant. Ne m'appelle plus comme ça!

Ce fut au tour de Goku de froncer les sourcils. Menaçant, il fit un pas vers elle et, dans un souffle, murmura:

- La dernière fois que tu as eu une réaction aussi violente, c'était quand j'ai demandé qui t'avait agressé.

Bree déglutit.

- Où tu veux en venir?

- Je souligne juste le fait que plus tu veux éviter un sujet qui te fait souffrir, plus tu t'énerves.

Il fit encore un pas. Ils étaient maintenant si proche que Bree sentait le souffle de Goku sur son visage. Les yeux dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne voulant céder, ils se fixèrent un long moment dans cette position....

...Jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre et que Bulma n'entre. D'abord joyeuse, car il y avait du progrès avec son émetteur, la présidente perdit son sourire en voyant les deux dernier Saïyens de pure race si proche l'un de l'autre.

- Bulma! S'écria Goku en s'éloignant. C'est pas... Pas ce que tu crois.

Bree n'avais pas remué, comme si elle était choquée.

- Et qu'est-ce que je crois? demanda froidement la plus si jeune femme que ça.

- Heu.... Et bien... Je....

- TRAITRE! JE LE SAVAIS! VOUS VOUS ETES BIEN FOUTU DE MOI TOUT LES DEUX!

- Bulma...

- « HO VOTRE COUSINE C'EST FAIT AGRESSER! » Parodia-t-elle

- Bulma, arrête.

Mais Goku ne parvint pas à la faire taire puisqu'elle continua sue le même ton:

- Puis « Je t'ai trompé! Un inconnu »!

- Bulma, tais-toi.

- Vous vous êtes bien foutu de moi! Vous auriez au moins pu avoir la décence de me dire la vérité! Elle jeta un regard mêlant haine et déception sur Goku: Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de toi.

Puis elle tourna les talons et s'en alla rapidement, poursuivit par le Saïyen.

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 5: le début de la fin

**Chapitre cinq le début de la fin  
**

Monsieur Brief raccompagna son vieil ami jusqu'à la porte du manoir, soucieux. Lorsque ce denier fut parti, il regagna le bureau dans lequel tout les deux s'étaient entretenus et se saisit des clichés qu'il lui avait apportés pour les observer encore.

- Hum...

Depuis la mort de son épouse, soit deux ans auparavant, seules les recherches le passionnaient. Et encore, c'était un grand mot. Disons qu'elles suffisaient à lui occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à sa solitude.

Mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un jour, les choses iraient si loin. Il fixa les clichés, incertain de la démarche à suivre, puis se décida à les montrer à sa fille.

Comme il s'y attendait, il trouva Bulma dans le laboratoire, en plein travail sur l'émetteur. En la voyant se redresser, un fer à souder à la main, le vieil homme se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était là, dans ce labo. Quand était la dernière fois qu'elle avait mit les pieds en ville, ou même à la Corps? L'entreprise était maintenant gérée par son petit-fils, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Bulma abandonne si soudainement son statut de présidente...

- John est passé juste avant. L'informa Monsieur Brief

- Ah c'était lui, fit-elle en posant le fer à souder. Elle ôta les lunettes de protections et les gants puis s'approcha. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Tu sais qu'il travaille pour le service de recherches gouvernementales?

- Oui, puisqu'il a refusé de travailler pour la Corps.

Monsieur Brief eut un sourire puis continua:

- Son secteur travaille sur une machine capable de sonder l'espace pour repérer et identifier tous les objets qui y flottent. Ils ont pris ce cliché.

- Il le tendit à sa fille qui, la mine soudain soucieuse, l'examina avec attention.

Il se dirige vers la Terre et, d'après leurs calculs, sera là dans dix-sept jours.

- Dix-sept...

- Bulma. Ils échangèrent un regard. C'était peut-être une menace.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers l'émetteur qui crachait tous ses câbles sur le sol.

ooOoo

Pan et Végéta étaient dans la forêt, assis tranquillement dans une clairière, près de la rivière. Ils savouraient les premiers rayons du printemps et écoutant le murmure de l'eau.

- Tu sais, fit tout doucement Pan, après de longue minute de silence. Pour... pour...

- Arrête.

Végéta avait été un peu plus rude qu'il ne l'avait voulu mais il ne voulait pas repenser à ce qu'il avait entendu dans la bouche de sa belle-mère et de Videl. Cependant, en voyant Pan retenir ses larmes, il se força à plus de douceur en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Même si tu déménages, on pourra toujours se voir. Je fais le tour du monde en moins de dix secondes.

Elle sécha ses larmes en rigolant:

- Quand tu es transformé et c'est limite.

- Mais quand même! Et bientôt j'y arriverais sans me transformer!

Pan éclata franchement de rire en entendant le demi-Saïyen se vanter. Cependant, même si elle savait qu'il avait raison elle ne se sentait pas le cœur à désobéir à un ordre formel de sa mère. Pas après avoir fait une telle bêtise – invoquer le dragon et tout. Car il était évident au vu du comportement des grands que l'erreur était de taille. Si être sage pouvait la réparer, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, Pan deviendrait la petite-fille la plus sage du monde. Près d'elle, Végéta semblait penser la même chose puisqu'il ne souriait pas et ne parlait plus.

ooOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, plusieurs berlines noires quittèrent le manoir Corps pour se rendre aux Laboratoire Corps avec à leurs bord, la Z-team au grand complet.

Videl ne comprenait pas les agissements de l'ex-présidente. Un coup elle lui demandait, lui ordonnait presque de séparer sa fille et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, un coup ell e réunissait le trio infernal – qui s'était rapidement éclipsé dans la chambre de Bra, sous la surveillance d'une nourrice, quasi-inutile à leurs âge.

« Et pas que le trio » pensa Madame Son en parcourant du regard l'immense laboratoire de la Corps où ils avaient été réunis, qui était peuplé de toute l'équipe au complet : Ten Shin Han, Chaozu, Krilin, Tortue Géniale et Yamcha discutaient dans un coin, Chichi, Marron et C-18 discutaient –enfin, façon de parler pour le cyborg – près d'elle, Trunk et Vé... enfin Bree attendaient sombrement, assis l'un à coté de l'autre dans un canapé-lit qui avait fait son temps. En face, tout aussi sombre, Goten leur jetait de temps en temps quelques regards avant de reporter son attention sur la discussion qu'il tenait avec son frère, son père et Piccolo. Videl se demanda si les deux demi-Saïyens s'étaient à nouveau disputés. Elle devrait questionner son mari.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes d'attente, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Bulma, son père et une autre personne. Le vielle homme, ventre bedonnant, barbe et cheveux blanc, se figea dans l'entrer et murmura, son regard posé sur Piccolo « c'est stupéfiant ». Puis il se reprit et alla s'installer dans un coin, où il sortit un calepin et un stylo. Au vu de sa blouse, c'était un scientifique mais Trunk était presque sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vu à la Corps. Il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien jouer sa mère.

Les deux Brief tiraient derrière eux un lourd chariot sur lequel reposait sans conteste une de leurs inventions, mais il était impossible de l'identifier: un drap la recouvrait.

Le silence, qui avait été immédiat, permit à l'ex-président d'expliquer très rapidement la raison de tout ce mystère.

- Les services de recherche du gouvernement – il montra le scientifique dans son coin – ont « photographié » entre guillemet, puisque ce n'est pas là la technique employée, mais plutôt...

- Papa.

Monsieur Brief rougit et se racla la gorge pour reprendre.

- Oui, bon, on s'en fiche. Ces clichés, il se saisit d'images posées sur la mystérieuse machine pour les montrer à tous, ont été pris il y a de cela sept jour, ceux-là, trois. Et ceux-là, hier.

- C'est...

- Mais on dirait... réagit l'assemblé.

- C'est exactement cela, coupa Bulma, face aux murmures croissants. Il s'agit d'un vaisseau. Et il se rapproche de la Terre. Il sera là dans cinq jours.

Elle se tut pour leur permettre de digérer la nouvelle puis reprit:

- Le gouvernement ne veut pas ébruiter l'affaire, pour éviter la panique... Nous ne savons pas s'il s'agit d'une menace ou non...

- Entraînons-nous de façon préventive! Coupa Krilin.

- L'accès à la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps est limité. Peu de personnes peuvent y aller, et peu de temps. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le gâcher bêtement, souligna Piccolo.

L'ancien moine se ratatina sous le regard sévère du Nameck.

- Oui mais on ne va tout de même pas attendre une hypothétique guerre ou je ne sais quoi! Intervint Yamcha.

L'ex star du Base Ball n'avait plus peur d'intervenir. Après tout, s'il avait du subir le courroux de quelqu'un, cela serait arrivé depuis longtemps, or il était toujours vivant, et en bonne santé, alors...

- Et bien, lui répondit Bulma. On a une solution mais... il n'est pas sûr du tout qu'elle fonctionne.

Elle échangea un regard avec son père et tout deux dévoilèrent leur invention, soit un gros fatras de câble et d'écran.

- Et... c'est quoi?

Fiers d'eux, les génies Brief expliquèrent en long, en large et en travers le fonctionnement de leur machine, ce qui laissait perplexes la plupart des personnes présentes.

- Un émetteur. Répéta Trunk.

- C'est possible? Demanda Goten à son frère. Non! N'explique pas! Je te crois! Je te crois! Continua-t-il rapidement pour couper Gohan avant qu'il ne se lance dans tout un cours sur la physique.

- Un émetteur.

Trunk ne semblait pas en revenir. Il se leva et s'approcha de la machine qu'il étudia d'un œil critique. Il avait hérité lui-même de cette part de génie qui caractérisait les Brief, pour lui, cet enchevêtrement de câble n'était pas aussi sombre qu'il l'avait parut au premier regard.

- Et, demanda-t-il, cynique, si ça marche, quel est le pourcentage de chances que les personnes qui recevrons notre communication nous comprenne?

- Trunk à raison, dit Goku mais il s'attira les foudres de l'ex-présidente.

Le Saïyen préféra battre en retraite, conscient que Bulma lui en voulait énormément, ce qui rendait son jugement peu objectif.

- Il est vrai, fit la plus si jeune femme que ça en se tournant vers son fils, qu'il y a très peu de chances pour que les extra-terrestres qui nous répondent le fassent dans notre langue.

- Alors tout est perdu? Demanda Marron, en se rapprochant inconsciemment de sa mère.

- Non. Il y a ici quelqu'un qui parle couramment de multiples langues extraterrestres.

Plusieurs regards convergèrent vers Piccolo, mais avaient-ils oublié que le Nameck ne connaissait de l'espace que sa planète d'origine? Bulma laissa une minute de suspense s'écouler, afin de tenir son public en haleine, puis annonça, sûre d'elle:

- Bree.

La surprise et le choc se peignit sur tout les visages, hormis sur celui de la demoiselle en question. Cette dernière grogna en daignant enfin regarder Bulma, puisque avant elle fixait la fenêtre qui lui faisait face.

- Morte. Dit-elle tout bas.

Mais le silence était bien assez épais pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment puis:

- Papa, allume l'émetteur.

- Or de question que je parle là dedans. Signala Bree.

Comme pour la soutenir, Trunk vint se rassoir à ses côtés, alors que Goten prenait la parole:

- L'avenir de la Terre dépend de cette communication.

- Si il... _Elle_ ne veut pas, tu ne vas pas la forcer! S'emporta le Président actuel de la Corps.

Forcer. Le cadet Son marqua une hésitation mais comme il l'avait dit, la vie d'innocents était en jeu, il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments, aussi cruels soient-ils.

- On a pas beaucoup de choix!

- Je refuse que... s'écria Trunk en se relevant.

- Mais t'as pas à refuser! Coupa Goten. Elle est assez grande pour...

- OUAIS BAH JUSTEMENT ELLE A DIT...

- LES GARCONS!

Le cri de Chichi força les deux demi-Saïyens à se taire sur le champ. Comme des enfants pris en faute, ils se tournèrent vers Madame Son. Dans son coin, le scientifique prenait tout un tas de note.

- Désolé maman.

- Désolé Chichi.

Videl regarda les deux jeunes hommes, suspicieuse. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais avant qu'elle ne dise ou ne pense quoi que se soit, une voix masculine, inconnue de tous se fit entendre.

- _Ici le vaisseau BX-T9458-R75. Demandons identification immédiates._

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur l'émetteur maintenant allumé d'où provenait cette voix aux accents... humains.

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 6: l'arroseur arrosé

désolée, je suis un peu en retard... J'ai oublié d'envoyer se chapitre à ma bêta alors, à la dernière minute, elle me l'a corrigé^^ mais c'est mieux tard que jamais^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre six l'arroseur arrosé**

_- Ici le vaisseau BX-T9458-R75. Demandons identification immédiate._

Monsieur Brief et sa fille se regardèrent un instant avant de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- CA MARCHE! Ça marche!

- Bien sur que ça marche! On est des génies, non?

Alors qu'ils se congratulaient l'un l'autre, le reste du groupe, soit tout le monde hormis Bree, attendait que quelque chose se passe, que quelqu'un traduise. Car ce n'était évidement pas du terrien, mais qu'était-ce alors? Plusieurs regards, certains plus insistants que d'autres, se posèrent sur la Saïyenne. C'est alors que tous virent à quel point la jeune femme était soudain devenue pâle.

- Végéta ? Appela Goku en s'approchant, ignorant cette fois-ci le regard noir de Bulma. Végéta, ça va?

Il s'agenouilla devant elle afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle semblait comme stupéfiée, comme frappée par la foudre.

- Végéta, appela-t-il encore.

_- Ici le vaisseau BX-T9458-R75. Demandons identification immédiates._

Elle finit par réagir: ses pupilles remuèrent alors qu'elle quittait cette inquiétante immobilité.

- Carot... c'est impossible.

Perdue. Elle semblait réellement perdue. Les autres autour ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une voix, dans un microphone. Certes, elle venait des confins de l'espace, enfin presque. En voyant sa réaction, Monsieur Brief se sentit hésiter. Après tout, elle venait juste de ressusciter, ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment.

- Euh, Bulma peut-être devrions-nous...

_- Ici le vaisseau BX-T9458-R75. Demandons identification immédiate._

Aux intonations de la voix, il semblait que l'interlocuteur était de moins en moins patient. L'ex-présidente l'ignora et s'approcha de Bree:

- C'est quoi le problème? demanda-t-elle, durement.

Tout le monde savait, et Bree en première, qu'elle lui en voulait, plus encore qu'à Goku. Depuis son « retour » et la dispute, les deux femmes n'avaient pas échangé trois mots, l'une enfermée dans le laboratoire, l'autre dans sa chambre.

- Bulma, fit Chichi en s'approchant.

- Maman! Laisse-le... la.

Trunk avait du mal avec la volonté de son père que de laisser le passer tranquille, et il se trompait systématiquement.

- Alors? Ignora la plus si jeune femme.

_- Ici le vaisseau BX-T9458-R75. Informons que sans identification immédiate nous détruirons votre planète._

Bree déglutit et se leva afin de faire face à son ex compagne. Presque rageuse, elle répondit:

- C'est du Saïyen. Il y eut quelques sursauts: cette espèce n'était-elle donc pas quasi-éteinte? Si je leur réponds, ils sauront qu'il y a une femelle de leur race encore vivante.

Goku se releva rapidement:

- Ho là! C'est sérieux! On peut pas se risquer à ça!

Surtout quand on connaît le passer de Bree Brief, se retint-il d'ajouter.

- Tu es l'homme le plus fort de tout l'univers! Rétorqua Bulma. La Terre porte les plus grands guerriers de tout l'univers! Il n'y a rien à craindre!

- Hors de question de lui faire courir ce risque! Répliqua Trunk en se plaçant devant Bree.

- C'est trop dangereux. Fit Goku en l'imitant.

Bulma eut un rire mauvais, puis se détourna des deux guerriers:

- On ne sait pas ce qu'il est en train de nous dire. Dit-elle d'une voix forte, d'une voix d'oratrice. S'il nous menace ou non, s'il n'est que le premier de toute une armée ou s'il est seul. Mais Bree le comprend.

Elle laissa un silence, comme elle en avait l'habitude, mais, cette fois-ci, Yamcha en profita pour intervenir, ce qui lui attira plusieurs regards surpris :

- Tu lui demandes peut-être beaucoup, Bulma. Son peuple est sensé être totalement mort et voilà qu'un vaisseau se pointe et parle sa langue natale.

- Yamcha à raison, renchérit Krilin.

- Il s'agit de la Terre! De notre vie! De celle de million d'innocents! Si effectivement se sont des Saïyens, alors vous comme moi vous savez de quoi ils sont capables. Nous devons savoir.

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur le salon.

_- Ici le vaisseau BX-T9458-R75. Dernière somation avant attaque confirmée._

Bulma se tourna vers Bree et l'interrogea directement:

- Tu a deux gardes du corps. « Ton fils et ton amant » mais elle se garda de le dire. Ils comptent parmi les meilleurs guerriers de cet univers. Je t'en pris. Pense à la Terre. Tu lui dois bien ça.

Trunk allait parler mais une main sur son épaule le fit taire. Le discours de Bulma avait porté. Bree lui intima le silence d'un regard puis le contourna pour s'approcher de la machine.

- Tu appuies sur ce bouton et tu parles.

Une silencieuse tension avait soudain pris le groupe, qui regarda la jeune femme hésiter devant la machine avec nervosité.

_- Ici le vaisseau BX-T9458-R75..._

_- Vaisseau BX-T9458-R75. Ici Terre. Demandons information A0, A1, B7, et C4._

C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient Bree parler le Saïyen. La langue était étrange, rude, mais même s'il y avait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas pratiquée, la jeune femme parlait d'une voix forte et assurée, n'hésitant sur aucun mot.

Dans son coin, le scientifique avait cessé d'écrire pour écouter, complètement captivé.

Il y eut un silence, des deux côtés de tout évidence, puis une autre voix se fit entendre, tout aussi masculine :

_- Ici le Général Kombo. A qui ai-je l'honneur?_

Bree déglutit. Kombo... Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. D'où le connaissait-elle? Mais il y avait plus urgent. Ils avaient abandonné une présentation formelle, c'était mauvais.

Elle ne pouvait bien sur pas se présenter comme le Prince Végéta, fils du roi Végéta, misérablement transformé en femme. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus prendre l'identité d'une simple roturière. Comment expliquer sa survie alors?

_- Je suis la Princesse Téjia, nièce du Roi Végéta._

Elle croisa les doigts, priant pour qu'ils se souviennent encore d'un personnage aussi insignifiant que sa cousine.

- _Je suis heureux de vous savoir en vie Princesse._

Bree relâcha sa respiration qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenue.

_- De grandes perspectives d'avenir s'ouvrent devant nous maintenant que je vous sais vivante._

Elle déglutit. Il ne perdait pas son temps. Dans son dos, Bree devinait Trunk en train de faire les cent pas, Carot la fixer intensément, Bulma se retenir de l'interroger, et les autres se murmurer des choses, commenter ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Elle inspira et reprit:

- _Malheureusement, mon honneur de Saïyenne m'oblige à vous ralentir._

_- Et pourquoi donc?_

A la vitesse à laquelle il avait répondu et avec le ton sur lequel il lui avait parlé, s'était à parier que le général Kombo était contrarié.

Bree se retourna pour regarder les gens autour d'elle: oui, pourquoi son honneur de Saïyenne l'obligeait à le ralentir, dites? Son regard finit par se poser sur Yamcha, qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Après une demi-seconde de réflexion, elle se tourna à nouveau vers la machine et appuya sur le bouton:

_- Parce que j'appartiens déjà à quelqu'un._

Il y eut un silence, particulièrement long, puis, la première voix reprit la parole:

_- Vaisseau BX-T9458-R75: léger de voyage. Capacité: sept personnes. Équipage: trois personnes. Destination: non définie. But: non défini._

Bree soupira de soulagement: elle n'avait pas énervé le général au point qu'il ne lance un raid sur la Terre.

_- Expliciter B7 et C4._

_- Demandons permission d'atterrir sur planète TX-845-ZR87, Terre. Intention: pacifique._

La Saïyenne se tourna vers le reste du groupe:

- Ils... Ils disent venir en paix. Ils sont trois et demandent la permission de se poser sur la Terre.

- QUOI! Tout ça pour ça! S'écria Marron. Ça fait au moins dix minutes qu'elle leur cause et c'est tout!

- Trois... Saïyens?

Bree haussa les épaules, en signe d'ignorance.

- Leur chef est un Saïyen et la première langue parlée est le Saïyen alors, je suppose que oui mais...

- Si on ne leur donne pas l'autorisation...

- Ils viendront quand même. Répondit Bree, devinant la question qu'allait lui poser Chichi.

Bulma intervint alors:

- Dans ce cas, donne-leur.

La Saïyenne soupira et se tourna vers l'émetteur qu'elle alluma à nouveau:

_- Vaisseau BX-T9458-R75. Permission accordée. Fin de communication._

_- Ici Vaisseau BX-T9458-R75. Message reçu. Fin de communication confirmée._

Puis Bree se tourna à nouveau vers le groupe, qui la fixait silencieusement, attendant d'elle une traduction total de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir.

- J'ai parlé avec le Général Kombo, qui a servi le roi Végéta. Je me suis présentée à lui comme étant la Princesse Téjia, nièce du Roi...

- Tu avais une cousine? Le coupa Bulma, oubliant pour un temps la colère qu'elle avait pour Bree.

- Végéta avait une cousine, oui. Kombo est ravit de savoir la _Princesse_ en vie, comme je m'en étais douté.

- Je le tuerais. Fit simplement Trunk.

Bree le regarda un instant, pesant la faisabilité d'un tel plan: devait-elle laisser son fils assassiner quelqu'un de sang froid ou bien assumer le reste de ses paroles? Optant pour la seconde option, elle reprit:

- Je lui ai signalé que ce n'était pas possible.

- Et cela suffira? S'étonna Chichi.

Comment de simples mots pouvaient freiner des tas de muscle dopés à la testostérone qui ne rêvaient sans doute que d'une chose: croiser le chemin de l'une des leurs?

- Les Saïyens sont très respectueux des lois de notre peuple.

- Et... quelle loi l'arrête? Demanda, Bulma, suspicieuse.

Bree se sentit rougir malgré elle. Elle baissa la tête et dit, d'une voix faible:

- J'ai dit que j'appartenais déjà à quelqu'un.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de chacun, les figeant tous. Ce fut cependant Bulma qui réagit la première:

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as plus d'autre choix que « d'appartenir » réellement à quelqu'un. Elle s'attira les foudres de Trunk mais elle lui dit, avant qu'il ne râle: c'est ou ça, ou la guerre, ou, troisième choix, elle meurt. Et je parie que t'as pensé à ça, n'est-ce pas?

Bree se sentit gênée par le regard inquisiteur que lui lança Bulma, heureusement, cela ne dura pas puisque l'ex-présidente reprit:

- Tu n'a pas le choix: Tu dois rester en vit. On a besoin d'elle pour ce faire comprendre des Saïyens. On doit donc te trouver un compagnon. C'est ça, non?

- Mais... essaya de protester Bree.

Voilà qu'elle se faisait avoir par son propre mensonge, c'était pas croyable ! Bulma réfléchit alors à voix haute. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, comme si elle détenait la science infuse, comme si elle allait les illuminer de son savoir.

- Pas Goku, bien sur, il est marié. Ten Shin Han...

- Moi! s'écria Tortue Génial, mais il fut ignoré de tout le monde.

- Je...

- Lunch me tuerait, quelque soit sa couleur de cheveux! Gohan... Ça va, Videl, ce n'est qu'une supposition ! Piccolo...

- Mais moi! Cria encore le vieil homme en s'approchant, secouant sa canne devant les yeux de Bulma.

- Non. Fit simplement le Nameck.

- Je m'en doute. Hum... Goten...

- NON! S'écria... Trunk. Le jeune président de la Corps rougit puis bafouilla: il... il... enfin... pas... Célibataire quoi!

- Moi, je suis célibataire! Fit l'ermite en se redressant, pour se valoriser.

Bulma leva les bras, en signe d'apaisement et reprit:

- Ok, bon! Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus que Yamcha.

Tortue Géniale en lâcha sa canne. Etre ainsi ignoré, à son âge... c'était de l'irrespect!

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 7: c'est une blague?

Je m'excuse sincèrement. Je sais que c'est cruel de vous faire poiroté mais j'étais en vacance forcé... Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé par Hallolo, elle est elle-même en vacance. Elle et moi nous excusons donc pour les fautes que vous trouverez. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ce chapitre^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre sept c'est une blague?**

Végéta et Pan étaient prostré sur l'immense lit de Bra, en train de s'essayer aux échec, mais de tout évidence, ce n'était pas leur jeu de prédilection.

- Non! Le fou ne peut qu'aller en diagonal! Fit Pan alors que le demi-Saïyen posait le pion en question sur le plateau de jeu.

- Je croyait que s'était le cavalier!

- Nan! Le cavalier ne peut qu'aller à l'horizontal et à la verti...

- Pitié! Coupa Bra. Apprenez les règles ou jouez aux dames! Le cavalier se déplace en « L », la tour à l'horizontal ou à la vertical, et le fou en diagonal!

Exaspérer, elle se retourna vers son bureau, et son fer à soudé qu'elle avait temporairement lâché. Les deux amis, intrigué, se regardèrent un instant avant de se lever, abandonnant la partie d'échec de toute façon faussée par leur non connaissance des règles.

- Tu fais quoi?

En entrant dans la chambre, elle leurs avaient immédiatement signalé qu'elle avait un petit truc à finir. Coopératif, Végéta et Pan s'étaient dit que se seraient une bonne chose d'apprendre à jouer à ce jeu bizarre, les échecs, en attendant.

Leurs curiosité avait été piqué par l'odeur du métal fondu mais ils savaient qu'interroger Bra était inutile. Tant qu'elle ne voulait rien dire, elle ne dirait rien. Cependant, maintenant qu'ils avaient compris la stupidité de leurs idée, ils tentaient tout de même le cou, qui sais...

- Quelque chose. Répondit la petite princesse, sans quitter des yeux sa soudure, infiniment petite.

- Oui, mais quoi? Insista Pan.

Elle leva ses lunettes de protections pour voir de plus près son travail et dit, passivement:

- Ouvre la troisième porte de mon dressing.

Les deux future guerrier échangèrent un regard, surpris, avant de s'y rendre. Il se figèrent en découvrant le contenue de l'immense armoire.

Non pas des vêtements, ou des chaussures, comme tout dressing qui se respect, mais des photographies, des écritures, des feuilles, des objets comme des cassette audio, épinglé sous un axe chronologique ou daté.

- Vous voyez, fit Bra en se glissant entre ses deux amis, là, c'est le jour de la résurrection de ta mère et là, le lendemain, c'est celui de la nouvelle de la _promotion_ d'oncle Gohan, et de votre déménagement.

- Tu enquête sur la mort de ton père? Demanda d'une voix sourde Végéta.

- Et parallèlement de ta mère. Je trouve bizarre cette promotion tombé du ciel.

- Ils nous ont interdit provisoirement de nous voir.

- Je sais. Et cela n'aurais pas eut le même effet si vous étiez resté l'un à coté de l'autre.

Bra quitta la minuscule pièce pour regagner la chambre.

- Mon avis, dit-elle, c'est qu'ils essaye de détourner notre attention.

- En nous séparant?

- Mais évidement! Fit Bra en tapant dans ses mains. Vous vous concentrerez sur votre but premier, immédiat: vous revoir! Et non sur l'essentiel!

- Essentiel qui est? Questionna Pan, pas très rassurer.

- Trouver ce que nous cache les adultes.

- Holà! Doucement Bra! On a que treize ans!

- Quatorze.

- Parle pour toi. Comment veux-tu qu'on trouve... Et pourquoi nos parents nous cacheraient-ils quelque chose?

- Mais c'est évident! S'écria Bra. Regarde leurs comportement depuis que ta mère est vivante! Maman n'est plus la même! Je suis sûre que ça a un rapport avec papa.

Végéta dégluti. Si lui voulais absolument connaître sa véritable mère, avant en tout cas, Bra elle, voulais plus que tout, savoir pour son père, qui il était pourquoi il était mort, comment il était mort. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Mais ont ne lui avait jamais répondus que vaguement, alors, pouvait-il l'abandonner maintenant?

- Et... comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

Bra eut un sourire lumineux, couru jusqu'à sont bureau et se saisit d'un minuscule insecte de métal.

- Ho, un lucanus cervus, fit Pan, toute souriante en se penchant pour l'étudier de plus près.

- Un quoi? Demanda Végéta, qui lui n'était pas passionné de coléoptère et autre bêbête pas très jolie.

- Un cerf-volant. Mais c'est un faux, expliqua la demi-Saïyenne, déçue.

- Ce petit bijou possède une caméras, un micros et est programmé pour suivre ma mère et tout enregistré. Fit Bra pour lui remonté le moral.

Ce qui rata puisque son amie lui demanda, choquée:

- Tu va espionner ta mère?

- Et aussi la tienne et les tiennes.

- Et ou vas-tu trouver le temps de traiter toute les données récoltées? Compilé, il te faudra plusieurs jour pour n'en analyser qu'un seul. Prédit Végéta.

- C'est vrai... Il faudra qu'on s'y mette tous. Vous êtes avec moi?

- Ils se douterons de quelque chose si un essaim de Cerf-volant les suis partout, fit encore le demi-Saïyen, septique.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai prévu un insecte différent pour chacune ! Alors?

Pan et Végéta échangèrent un regard, encore.

- Moi, je marche, fit le demi-Saïyen.

Peut-être apprendrait-il des choses intéressantes sur sa mère, la vrai. Enfin, la biologique. Car à n'en pas douter, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Chichi était sa mère, la seul et l'unique.

- C'est pas moral...

- Pan... Ils nous cachent quelque chose. Ca c'est pas moral.

- Hum... Ok je marche.

- On fait le serment, dit alors Bra en tendant son poing droit.

- On l'a pas fait depuis l'âge de six ans! S'étonna Végéta.

- Mais on l'a toujours respecté!

Avec un soupir, il posa sa main sur le poing de la petite princesse.

- Pan?

Elle hésita puis posa également sa main sur la pile:

- Je jure de ne rien révéler à personne. Saïyen de sang, Saïyen d'honneur.

- Saïyen de sang, Saïyen d'honneur. Nous jurons de ne rien révéler à personne. Répéta les deux autres

Puis ils se lâchèrent et se fixèrent, silencieusement, comme s'ils prenaient pleinement conscience de la porté de leurs acte future.

ooOoo

Personne n'osait parler, protester devant l'idée farfelu de l'ex-présidente de la Corps. Tous étaient figé, ou de surprise, ou d'horreur. Ils auraient voulu parler mais leurs lèvres étaient scellé par leurs secrets, leurs hontes et leurs peurs.

Alors personne n'osa contredire Bulma, lorsqu'elle planifia les jours à venir, jusqu'au jour fatidique de l'arrivée des Saïyens sur Terre. Absolument personne.

- Bree, finit-elle par demander, lorsqu'elle eut finit, est-ce qu'il y a des règles particulière qu'il faudra que toi et Yamcha vous suiviez pour vraiment convaincre les Saïyens que vous êtes ensemble?

La jeune femme mit un certain temps à réagir, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Trunk qui s'écria enfin:

- Maman! Tu peux p...

- Dans... Dans la culture de mon peuple, coupa Bree d'une voix peu assurée mais assez forte pour arrêter son fils, la... la femme appartiens à... au... il n'y a pas de mot dans votre langue pour le dire.

- Mari? Tenta Videl.

- Compagnon? Proposa Chichi.

- Amant? Fit C-18

Yamcha grogna et prit la parole, faisant fis des regards noirs de Trunk et Goku :

- Les filles, stop. Bulma, toute cette histoire est ridicule. Tu ne peux pas nous demander de passer pour un couple comme ça. Encore moins de suivre des règles qui sont, on le devines, misogyne à l'extrême.

Tortue Génial, qui avait reprit ces esprit et ramassé sa canne se racla la gorge et dit:

- Hum, moi, je pense que je...

- La ferme.

Il préféra battre en retraite, trouvant tout de même injuste que se jeune freluquet hérite de la fille alors qu'il n'en voulais même pas. Oui, il raisonnait en pervers et ne pensait pas une seconde à la fille en question, mais et alors? Il avait plus de trois cent ans et avais passer sa vie en ermite! Il avait bien le droit de s'amuser non?

L'ex-présidente se tourna ensuite vers l'ancienne star du Base Ball:

- Vraiment? Tu me ferai croire que toi, Yamcha, tu ne pourrais pas rester aux coté d'une jolie brune pour la survie de la planète? Il nous reste cinq jours! Pas quinze! Alors Bree, parle!

La jeune femme en question sursauta. Les deux Saïyens qui lui servaient de garde du corps eurent le même réflexe, ils se placèrent à nouveau devant elle.

- Bulma, menaça Goku.

- Maman, arrête.

- Il ont raison, Bulma. Insista Chichi en s'approchant. Ces dernier jours ont été stressant pour toi, tu devrais aller te reposer.

- Me reposer? Enfin... je rêve? Fit la plus si jeune femme que cela... On parle de la Terre! On parle de trois extraterrestre dont on ignore tout! S'ils étaient aussi fort que toi, Goku? S'il ce décidaient à attaquer parce qu'on les a berné? Un silence gêné lui répondit. On ne peut pas prendre se risque! La seul solution c'est de ne négliger aucun détail! Aucun!

- Et en forçant Végéta à se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas, tu crois vraiment sauver la Terre? Demanda sombrement son fils.

- Pour un temps, oui.

- Et ensuite? Quand ils seront là? Qu'est-ce qu'ils se passera? T'espères quoi? Qu'ils devienne bon et inoffensif?

- J'en sais rien! Mais pour le moment, je veux éviter la guerre! Je ne veux pas de guerre! C'est claire?

Bien sur que s'était claire. Personne n'en voulait. Elle, Chichi et Videl, plus que quiconque. Leurs enfant n'en avait pas encore connu, elles se couchaient le soir, se levaient le matin, en priant pour qu'ils n'en connaissent pas.

- S'il devais y avoir un conflit, commença Goku, les...

- Non! Tais-toi! Tu mens toujours quand il s'agit de se battre! Alors tais-toi.

Bulma regarda l'assemblé, qu'elle devinait hostile à son idée:

- Je sais que c'est injuste. Qu'on devrais la laisser tranquille mais... On a pas le choix. Si il y avait une autre solution... Mais il n'y en à pas. On a pas le choix.

- Maman...

- Trunk, on a pas le choix.

Il allait répliquer mais une nouvelle fois, une main délicate se posa sur son épaule et l'arrêta.

- Elle a raison, Trunk.

- Mais, enfin...

- Ce que j'ai dit, je dois l'assumer.

- Végéta! S'écria Goku, qui ne voulais pas de cette « union »

- Je dois l'assumer.

Les deux guerriers n'eurent d'autre choix que de reculer devant la détermination de la jeune femme, non sans difficulté. Trunk voulu encore protester, Goku voulu la raisonner, mais elle restait ferme sur sa décision.

Elle s'approcha de Yamcha, la tête haute, sous le regard de tout le monde, et chaque personne présente retint son souffle, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Même le scientifique dont personne ne savait rien se taisait, observait, passionné comme devant un feuilleton à suspens.

Bree regarda Yamcha dans les yeux, et il remua, mal à l'aise, comme s'il hésitait à fuir.

- Tu n'est pas obligé, dit-il. Il y a forcément une autre...

- Y'a moi, glissa Tortue Génial, mais il s'attira les foudres de toute les personne présente.

Un silence puis:

- A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce que tu le décide ou que l'un de nous meurt, commença Bree d'une voix solennelle, elle se tue un instant, et déglutit avant de reprendre, d'une voix moins assurée: je suis à toi et te dois obéissance et respect.

Puis elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, rejoignant sans doute la voiture qui l'avait amené ici et laissant tout le monde choqué devant un tel serment.

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 8: mères et fils

**Chapitre huit mères et fils**

La discussion était close. Depuis que Bree était partie, tout était dit, le plan de bataille, au sens figuré, était dessiné, alors Ten Shin Han et Chaozu en premier, s'étaient raclé la gorge, pour réveiller tout le monde de son état de choc, et pour leur dire que s'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, ils allaient retourner s'entraîner.

On ne les avait pas retenus. Pour quoi faire de toute façon? Il y avait tant de chose à faire en cinq jours, mieux valait que tous partent, afin qu'ils se retrouvent en petit comité.

Gênés, les guerriers avaient salué l'ex star du Base Ball, qu'ils ne savaient chanceuse ou non, puis la famille Brief et Son, avant de s'envoler.

Ensuite, ça avait été le tour de Krilin et de ça famille. C-18 et Marron avaient été rapides, les deux femmes n'étaient pas friandes des au revoir et ne ressentaient pas vraiment tout le malaise de la situation, l'une parce qu'elle s'en moquait, l'autre parce qu'elle était trop jeune pour s'en soucier.

Lui par contre, ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il s'approcha presque craintivement de Bulma, dont il serra la main, et fit de même avec Trunk, il faut dire que la colère de ce dernier était plus que visible, et ne poussait pas à la confiance.

Il alla ensuite saluer la famille Son. Il aurait voulu les inviter, échanger quelque parole, mais il n'en eut pas le courage. Il ne leur dit simplement que d'embrasser les enfants pour lui.

Puis il se tourna vers Yamcha. Devait-il le plaindre ou le féliciter? Passer les prochains jours, peut-être semaine, au coté d'une magnifique jeune femme était-il un calvaire? Ne le sachant trop, il échangea une poignée de main avec son ami avant de partir.

Enfin, se fut au tour de Tortue Génial de s'en aller. Ce dernier, vexé de ne pas avoir été choisi, salua sommairement Bulma, conseilla aux guerriers de s'entraîner, aux femmes de mettre plus de décolletés (ce qui lui valu un cou sur le crâne de la part de Chichi), et se tourna vers son adversaire.

Il voulu dans un premier temps le snober, mais voyant la figure d'enterrement que ce cher Yamcha avait, il y renonça, et en bon perdant, lui dit:

- Boude pas, elle t'a jurée obéissance! Et il lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Puisqu'il lui tournait le dos, il ne vit pas la grimace de fureur qu'eut Trunk à cette remarque. Heureusement pour lui, le demi-Saïyen se retint, et l'ermite peut s'en aller entier.

Une fois seuls, Bulma se tourna vers les Son et leur demanda, les suppliant presque:

- Vous restez ce soir?

Chichi eut l'impression de revivre une scène, quatorze ans plus tôt, sur la plage privé des Brief, et n'eut pas le courage de dire non. Avec toute sa famille, elle quitta le laboratoire pour rejoindre la voiture, suivit par le scientifique et Yamcha qui n'avait plus d'autre choix.

La route jusqu'au manoir fut presque silencieuse. Comme personne ne parlait, le scientifique, qui était toujours là, décida de se présenté à tout le monde:

- Je suis John Oro, Chef du département des recherches gouvernementales, section spatiale.

Personne ne lui répondit mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il reprit:

- J'ai fait en sorte que ces clichés restent secrets, pour éviter la panique. De même pour l'existence d'extra-terrestres vivant sur Terre...

Toujours aucune réaction. Il se tourna vers Bree.

- Je connais votre histoire et...

- C'est bon. Coupa Trunk. Vous êtes un héros. C'est très sympa de votre part de pas nous disséquer. Maintenant, la ferme.

John préféra se reculé dans son fauteuil que de répliquer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de dire, c'est qu'il connaissait l'histoire de tout le monde, ce qui lui donnait un avantage certain.

ooOoo

Une fois au manoir, les Son se dirigèrent tous vers le traditionnel lieu de vie: la cuisine, Bulma, Monsieur Brief et John s'en retournèrent à leur émetteur – qu'ils avaient pris soins de faire amener pour le peaufiner, et Bree vers sa chambre.

Quant à Yamcha, resté dans le hall d'entré, il se sentit soudain abandonné. On lui avait porté tellement d'attention quelques minutes plus tôt... Maintenant, que devait-il faire? Partir? Bien sur que non. Aller voir Bree? C'était l'idée la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais eut. Mais quoi alors? Attendre, bien sur. Mais quoi?

Un mouvement, près de lui, lui rappela qu'il n'était pas encore seul dans le hall. Trunk était resté.

Trunk. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui. D'ailleurs, le demi-Saïyen s'approchait, l'air mauvais.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, si proche que son souffle glissait sur le visage de l'humain, le président de la Corps dit, d'une voix glaciale:

- Je me fou de ce qu'il a juré. Je me fou de ce qui l'a poussé à le faire. Si tu le touches, d'un cheveu, je te tue.

Et il tourna à son tour les talons pour s'en aller.

ooOoo

Chichi préparait du thé. Chichi préparait toujours du thé quand les choses allaient mal. Et elles allaient très mal.

Le comportement de Bulma aujourd'hui avait été... compréhensible et quelque part au fond d'elle, Madame Son remerciait l'ex présidente de la Corps d'avoir agi ainsi. C'était profondément injuste, égoïste et déplacé de faire une telle chose, mais c'était la meilleur des choses. Et Chichi se sentait tellement, oui, tellement soulagée de passer à coté de la guerre.

Bien sur, tout le monde trouvait Bulma affreuse, lui en voudrait, prendrait le parti de Bree, et elle, Madame Son, resterait sans doute indifférente devant la déchéance de son amie, mais c'était un mal dont pouvait sortir tant de bien.

- Tiens.

Elle posa une tasse devant son fils cadet, qui ruminait de sombres pensées. Le pauvre, s'être opposé à Trunk ne devait pas lui avoir plus.

Chichi soupira. Elle s'était résignée depuis longtemps à ne pas assister à une seconde noce, mais elle n'aimait pas voir son enfant se morfondre comme ça. Elle se sentait si impuissante.

- Mon chéri, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue, tu...

- On a un problème, coupa-t-il en s'éloignant.

Chichi se sentit blessée, mais n'en montra rien. Elle se contenta de demander quel était le souci:

- Végéta.

- Végéta?

- Oui Végéta. Bree a dit que le général avait servi le Roi, il va immédiatement se rendre compte que ce gamin à un lien de parenté avec Végéta.

Evidement: cet enfant était le portrait craché du Prince: la même coupe de cheveux anti-gravité, le même regard brûlant d'orgueil, le même visage dur, la même petite silhouette rapide et musclé.

- Il faut... Il faut juste... On restera dans la montagne, dit Chichi.

- Ca ne marchera pas. Coupa Goku.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

- Végéta ne restera pas dans les montagnes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Demanda encore Madame Son.

Sous-entendu « Tu n'étais pas là assez longtemps pour le connaître, alors que peux-tu en dire? »

- Chichi...

- Non! On ne me séparera pas de mon fils! Cria-t-elle en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Les trois guerriers se regardèrent, sans comprendre. Ce fut Videl qui leurs expliqua, presque énervé:

- Idiot! Vous comprenez pas qu'elle à très mal prit le geste de Végéta? Il ne la prend pas pour sa mère alors que pour elle, c'est son fils! Et maintenant, il est question de les séparer, alors qu'elle ne veut qu'une chose, lui prouver que pour elle, il à toujours été son enfant!

- Mais...

- Enfin...

- Chérie...

- Ho! Vous êtes trop bête!

Et elle quitta elle aussi la cuisine, laissant les trois hommes seuls et désemparés devant une chose que jamais ils ne pourraient comprendre: Chichi.

ooOoo

Bree était assise sur son lit, la Boite Noire posée sur ses genoux, close. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir de toute façon. L'avoir là, entre ses mains, comme un objet précieux qu'on ne voulait pas poser par peur de le casser, lui suffisait amplement.

D'autres Saïyens. C'était... miraculeux? Elle ne savait pas si s'était le mot. Toujours est-il que s'était surprenant, après tout ces années.

Elle était pourtant allée de nombreuse fois dans l'espace, avant. Pour s'entraîner. Bien sur, elle avait évité les planètes peuplé, les galaxies carrefours, et n'avait jamais eut la curiosité d'apprendre ce qu'était devenu l'empire de Freezer, mais de là à passer à coté d'une telle nouvelle...

Une nouvelle qui l'avait poussée à... se donner à un homme. Et pas n'importe qui.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la boite.

La loi... elle avait refusé de la suivre, elle avait _toujours_ refusé de la suivre, même avant, et là, maintenant, elle s'y pliait. Parfaitement. Il l'avait prise, elle lui appartenait. Point. C'était simple et claire.

La femme n'a pas d'honneur autre que celui de l'homme à qui elle appartient.

Sur ses genoux, la boite sembla peser une tonne, elle était si lourde que s'en était douloureux de la garder sur elle. Alors rapidement, elle la posa par terre, et la poussa sous le lit. Ce n'était pas sa place, mais s'était mieux que rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Bree, qui était resté agenouiller par terre, à observer la boite, dans la poussière et la pénombre, sursauta avant de se lever pour aller entrouvrir la porte.

- Quoi?

- Je... peux te parler, s'il te plaît?

Surprise, Bree laissa cependant Chichi entrer. Madame Son fit quelque pas dans la chambre et se retourna vers la Saïyenne.

- C'est... à propos de Végéta.

- Cette marmaille ne me concerne pas.

Répondit simplement la jeune femme en allant s'asseoir sur son lit, se saisissant au passage d'une revue inintéressante qui traînait sur la table de nuit.

- Bree... C'est... Ce que tu as fait...

- Abrège. Coupa l'interlocutrice en feuilletant le la revue.

Chichi fronça les sourcils en retenant sa colère. Cependant, cette colère lui permis de reprendre contenance. Elle fit quelque pas pour être devant Bree et lui arracha la revue des mains:

- Hey !

- Végéta est mon fils. Il l'a toujours été.

- Parfait, railla la Saïyenne.

- Mais quand ses Saïyens débarquerons, poursuivit Chichi comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompus, ils se rendront compte qu'il ne l'est pas. Qu'il est le fils du Prince.

- Le Prince est mort. Rétorqua froidement Bree.

- Mais Végéta sais que tu es sa mère. S'il dit ça devant les Saïyens...

- Ils ne le comprendront pas.

- Mais le comprendront un jour.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux femmes se défièrent du regard.

- Je ne veux pas de ce gamin.

- Et je ne veux pas te le laisser. S'il reste, je reste.

- Ca tombe bien...

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Coupa Chichi. La voix chargée d'émotion, elle rajouta: On n'a pas le choix.

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 9: révélation

**Chapitre neuf Révélation**

Après la menace de Trunk, Yamcha s'était sentit mal. Ayant besoin d'air, il avait quitté le manoir pour aller s'asseoir dans l'herbe, à l'ombre de ce dernier. Ce n'est qu'une fois installé qu'il se laissa aller et sanglota.

Il pensait pourtant avoir enfoui son acte au plus profond de lui-même, espérant qu'il ne reviendrait qu'au jour de sa mort, face à Enma. Il pensait qu'il ne se rappellerait à lui quotidiennement que comme un léger mal de ventre, un sentiment désagréable sur le cœur, accentué par une affaire des mœurs entendue à la radio de temps en temps, mais il n'en était rien.

Dès le premier soir, lorsqu'il l'avait vu, son acte avait ressurgi devant ses yeux, le souvenir aussi vivace que s'il s'était déroulé la veille. Il avait eu du mal à se concentrer, il avait été perturbé, mais personne n'avait rien remarqué. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

Elle... Elle était apparue, plus belle que jamais. La tête haute, le regard fier, fiévreux même, elle avait une aura de Reine. Mais, incertaine de son équilibre, sur des chaussures qu'elle utilisait pour la première fois, elle avait semblait si fragile. Yamcha ferma les yeux en retenant un gémissement. Elle était fragile. Il l'avait rendu fragile.

Les jours suivant, il n'avait fait que penser à elle tout en sachant que c'était mal. Il ne pouvait pas mettre un nom sur se qu'il ressentait. L'apparition qu'elle avait faite dans le salon de Bulma l'avait bouleversé. Il ne devait pas nourrir de tels sentiments à son égard. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois que ses pensées allaient trop loin, le souvenir de son acte revenait le frapper de plein fouet, le ramenant sur Terre.

Yamcha se disait à chaque fois qu'il n'était qu'un monstre hideux et qu'il ne méritait que l'Enfer.

ooOoo

Goku gagna le laboratoire de Bulma, où cette dernière, son père et le scientifique, là, John Oro, travaillaient sur l'émetteur. Il les regarda un instant discuter sur les possibilités d'amplification du potentiel de la machine puis Bulma les interrompit:

- Mince ! la nourrice, je dois aller lui dire que c'est bon! Je re...

En se retournant, son regard s'était posé sur Goku. Elle resta figée un instant ne sachant pas quoi dire. Depuis quatorze ans, elle savait pertinemment qu'on lui mentait. Si Goku était mêlé de près ou de loin à... la tromperie de Végéta, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était tellement impossible. Goku avait un cœur bien trop pur pour faire une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Finit-elle par demander sur un ton qu'elle voulait neutre.

Pour réponse il lui mit sous le nez la Dragon Ball à quatre étoiles, la seule qui ne s'était pas éparpillée. Il lui expliqua son problème.

- Ho. Fit simplement Bulma. Je vais voir mais tu devrais peut-être demander à Dende...

Elle se saisit de la Ball et se détourna pour se rendre vers une partie fermée du laboratoire. Sur la porte, Goku put lire « Métrologie ». Il voulu suivre son amie mais elle se retourna et lui dit:

Une fois dans le labo de métrologie, on n' en sort pas. Pour ne pas dérégler les machines archi sensible par des changements de température. Va donc trouver la nourrice et lui dire que c'est bon. Merci.

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

ooOoo

Chichi, suivie par Bree, entrèrent dans la chambre de Bra après avoir toqué. Les trois enfants refermaient violemment la porte d'un dressing et son instinct de mère lui dit qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup. Cependant, elle l'ignora pour se concentrer sur Végéta.

- Ca va? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vous étiez où? Ce contenta de répondre le demi-Saïyen, que la présence de ses deux mères rendait nerveux.

Chichi perdit de sa contenance. Elle aurait voulu que Bree lui vienne en aide mais la jeune femme restait en retrait, le dos appuyé négligemment contre la porte.

- Un... une... hésita Madame Son.

- Un vaisseau extraterrestre se dirige vers la Terre. Un vaisseau Saïyen. Les trois enfants sursautèrent à l'entente de ce nom. Ils savent que j'existe. Et par conséquent, toi, Végéta, tu dois devenir mon fils et celui du compagnon que m'a choisi Bulma.

La voix de Bree avait perdu de sa force sur la fin de la tirade. Elle ne peut retenir un sourire amer devant l'ironie de la situation.

- Quoi?

- Maman a fait quoi?

- Qu'est-ce que Végéta va devoir faire?

S'écrièrent les enfants dans un ensemble parfaitement incohérent. Cependant, les deux filles se turent pour laisser parler Végéta:

- Jamais! Il en est hors de question! Jamais!

Et il quitta la chambre, bousculant Bree qui tomba au sol deux mètres plus loin.

Chichi ne s'en formalisa pas et lui courut après, mais il allait trop vite. Elle le perdit au détour d'un couloir mais croisa Goku. Ce dernier lui demanda, curieux:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Vé...

- Ramène-le!

Si Végéta avait été Gohan ou Goten, elle n'aurait pas eut à lui dire. Sans se poser de question, il l'aurait poursuivit. Mais il s'agissait de Végéta et Chichi commençait à comprendre pourquoi il avait réuni les boules de Cristal.

ooOoo

Dans la chambre de Bra, Pan et la dernière Brief aidaient Bree à se relever et à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle était un peut sonnée, sa tête avait heurté le sol un peut trop violemment à son goût.

- Faut l'excuser, fit Pan en se tordant les mains. Quand il s'énerve, il ne contrôle plus sa force.

Bree grogna, reconnaissant un trait de caractère de l'_Autre_, lorsqu'il était enfant.

- Je n'ai pas saisi ce que maman à fait. Vous pourriez m'expliquer? Demanda Bra en lui tendant un gant de toilette humide qu'elle était allé chercher dans sa salle de bain.

Bree s'en saisi et le posa sur sa tête avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur la gamine qui le lui avait donné. La même chevelure que Bulma, les mêmes yeux que Bulma, le même nez que Bulma, la même bouche, la même peau que Bulma... C'était son portrait craché. Où diantre cette gamine était-elle celle du Prince?

- Alors? Il y a vraiment des Saïyens qui vont venir?

Bree grogna et répondit:

- Oui. La loi Saïyenne est très claire: si une femme appartient déjà à quelqu'un, les autres n'ont pas le droit d'y toucher. A moins de défier le propriétaire et de le tuer.

- Vous parler des femmes comme s'il s'agissait d'un hectare de terre! S'énerva Bra. Puis je ne vois pas le... la jeune fille fit le rapprochement. Cette loi vous protège! S'exclama-t-elle.

Bree baissa les yeux en grognant. Cette gamine ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Qui... qui est le compagnon qui vous à été...

- Yamcha. Bulma m'a choisi Yamcha. Coupa Bree en tournant la tête vers Pan.

Elle en profita pour l'observer à son tour. Elle était plus petite, cheveux noir recouvert d'un bandeau, de grand yeux bleu... Toutes les demi-Saïyenne étaient-elles le portrait craché de leurs mère ou quoi?

- Et donc, reprit Bra. Végéta dans tout ça?

- Il... Je...

Bree se souvint de la demande de Bulma, de tout garder secret. Mais là, face au regard presque fiévreux de Bra, elle se sentit hésiter. Un instant, elle revit un berceau au milieu d'une chambre excessivement rose.

- Je suis la cousine du Prince Végéta, se reprit Bree.

- Vous êtes la cousine de mon père! S'écria Bra, oubliant l'hésitation de la jeune femme ce que Pan ne fit pas. Mais elle ne dit rien, Bra s'était emballée: mais ça veux dire alors que vous l'avez connu! Que vous pouvez me parler de lui! Qu'on est parents! Que... Végéta et moi on est...

Elle se tue, et Bree poursuivit:

- Donc Végéta ressemblant trait pour trait à mon cousin, il doit devenir mon fils.

- Sinon, les Saïyens finiront par comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Conclu Pan.

Il y eut une minute de silence ou toute les trois méditèrent l'échange. Puis Bra demanda:

- Parlez-moi de mon père.

Bree allait répliquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour quitter cette chambre, lorsque le manoir se mit à trembler. A vibrer plutôt. Les deux préadolescentes se regardèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Intriguée, Bree les suivit.

- Quand je dis qu'il devrait faire du yoga murmura Bra, le regard braqué vers le jardin.

Bree fit de même et ce qu'elle vit la sidéra: Goku tirait Végéta par le bras pour le ramener à l'intérieur du manoir mais l'enfant ne semblait pas d'accord avec lui et cherchait plutôt à fuir par la voix des airs.

- C'est son ki qui...

Bree ne finit pas sa phrase. C'était évident. Là, en ce moment, le seul capable de faire ça était ce garçon, même si elle ne pouvait sentir son énergie. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas vraiment fournir d'effort. Il n'était pas transformé ni rien.

- Il devrait apprendre la diplomatie, soupira encore la jeune Brief.

Il était vrai que Goku n'arriverait à rien comme ça. D'ailleurs, plus il approchait, plus le manoir vibrait. S'il continuait, cela pouvait devenir dangereux.

A peine Bree eut-elle cette pensée que Chichi quittait le manoir pour rejoindre les deux Saïyens. Même si elles n'entendaient pas ce qu'ils se disaient, il était évident qu'ils se disputaient. Le manoir n'en trembla que plus.

- Il faudrait peut-être... commença Pan en se retournant, mais Bree claquait la porte.

ooOoo

Yamcha observait la dispute des Son de loin, toujours assis dans l'herbe. Il l'avait accueillie comme une distraction, lui qui était perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi ils se disputaient mais au fond, il s'en fichait. Ca ne le regardait pas et il avait d'autres soucis en tête.

Soucis qui lui revinrent à l'esprit dés qu'il vit Bree sortir du manoir. Elle se figea un instant, pour regarder la scène puis s'approcha de l'enfant que Chichi et Goku tentait de calmer.

Quoi qu'elle lui dise, ça fit mouche. Végéta se calma dans la seconde. Chichi sembla elle par contre s'énerver plus encore, mais Bree n'en avait cure. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant, ignorant Goku qui fit un geste vers elle, mit les mains sur les épaules du demi-Saïyen et s'enfonça dans le jardin. Au grand mécontentement de Yamcha, elle vint vers lui, ainsi elle l'avait vue en sortant du manoir.

Une fois devant lui, elle poussa sur les épaules de Végéta pour le forcer à s'asseoir puis s'installa à son tour.

Yamcha se sentit mal. Aussi mal que tout à l'heure, lors de la communication, lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Elle ne devrait pas être là, à côté de lui et lui ne devrait pas non plus.

- Végéta, finit-elle par dire, je te présente ton père.

A suivre...


	12. Chapter 10: un goût de déjà vu

Je sais que ça à été long, et je m'en excuse. Hallolo étant trop prise par ces études, c'est maintenant Kisa-kun qui reprend bravement le flambeau de la correction de cette fic^^ Merci Kisa-kun^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre dix un goût de déjà vu**

Peu de temps après que Goku soit parti, Goten s'éclipsa à son tour. Le silence dans la cuisine était trop pesant. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête. Mais son frère, qui méditait les paroles de son épouse, n'allait pas l'aider.

Il prit donc le chemin de la salle de gravité. Il grogna en arrivant devant en même temps que Trunk. Le président de la Corps rayonnait de colère et Goten hésita une seconde à faire demi-tour. Cependant, de le voir en face de lui réveilla les souvenirs de l'altercation qu'ils avaient eut moins d'une heure auparavant et il se sentit lui aussi s'énerver.

- Tu veux t'entrainer ? Demanda Trunk, le regard dur, en faisant un mouvement vers la porte blindée.

Goten hésita. Trunk était dans une de ces « crises » ou il perdait complètement le lien avec son coté humain. Là, en face de lui, Goten ne voyait plus qu'un Saïyen qu'il savait plus puissant que lui. Il finit cependant par acquiescer.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la pièce puis se dévêtirent en partie, puisqu'ils portaient des vêtements de ville. Au final, ils se firent face en ne portant plus que leurs pantalons. Goten déglutit et Trunk eut un étrange sourire, qualifiable presque de pervers.

Goten savait que lorsque son demi-Saïyen d'ex était dans cet état, il ne fallait pas l'approcher. La colère pouvait le pousser à faire des tas de choses irréfléchis. Mais les derniers évènements l'avaient énervé. Il avait besoin de se défouler. C'est donc avec une joie non dissimuler qu'il s'élança vers le jeune Prince pour se battre.

Ils échangèrent des coups d'une violence rare. La Salle de Gravité trembla, menaçant de rendre l'âme, mais elle tint le choc. Après plusieurs heures à se défouler, Trunk parvint à immobiliser Goten contre un mur. Un sourire froid sur les lèvres, il le maintint un instant dans cette position puis il se pencha, approchant son visage de celui du cadet Son. Ce dernier crut une seconde qu'il allait l'embrasser mais non, le jeune Prince lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je suis plus fort que toi, je pourrai te forcer. Qu'en penses-tu ? Comment te sentirais-tu après ? Voudrais-tu encore me voir ?

Goten vit rouge. D'un mouvement brusque, il se dégagea et frappa violemment Trunk qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, en face. Aveuglé par la colère que les quelques mots de son ex-petit ami avaient provoqué, il se mit à crier :

- Tu m'énerve ! Ce qui est arrivé à Bree, c'est du passé ! Elle est bien assez forte pour le surmonter ! Elle n'est pas une femme apeurée ! Alors lâche-nous !

Puis il sortit sans un regard pour Trunk. Ce dernier, de rage, laissa son énergie enfler au point que la salle de gravité explosa.

ooOoo

L'heure du diner était passée depuis un bon moment lorsque Bulma entra dans la cuisine, le ventre tiraillé par la faim. Elle se figea cependant dans l'entré car devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin se tenait Chichi, Goku, Videl et Gohan. Surprise, elle alluma la lumière pour être sûre qu'elle voyait bien.

- Hey ! s'écrièrent-ils en se tournant vers elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, dans le noir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dehors ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Cependant, la nuit était tombée et avec la lumière de la cuisine, elle ne vit que son reflet. De se voir, les cheveux attachés à la va-vite, grisonnant largement, ses yeux ridés cernés de noir et ses lèvres gercés dépourvues ou presque de couleur, la fit grimacer. Elle se détourna et réinterrogea les Son du regard.

- Au fait, merci Goku pour la nourrice. Fit-elle, cynique.

Les deux femmes s'étaient croisée, surprise de se voir. Après quelques explications, Bulma avait du consentir à lui laisser un supplément (pas comme si ça allait la ruiner mais bon), pour se faire pardonné de l'avoir retenu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

- La nourrice ? répéta le Saïyen. Puis il se rappela et s'écria rapidement : ha oui ! j'allais la voir ! mais après y'a Chichi qui m'a dit de poursuivre Végéta et après, il a failli détruire le manoir et après…

- Tu as oublié. Résuma l'ex-présidente, d'une voix froide.

- Désolé.

- Végéta à failli détruire le manoir ? ignora-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres. La Salle de Gravité, c'est…

Elle avait remarqué en passant devant ladite salle qu'il n'en restait plus que des miettes. Même du temps de son époux, elle n'avait pas été atomisée ainsi. C'était une chance que les murs qui l'entouraient, que Bulma avait soigneusement renforcé, aient tenu le choc et protégé la demeure.

- Non, coupa Gohan. La Salle, c'est Trunk.

- Trunk ? Son fils s'était encore énervé. Inquiète, sachant que dans ses cas là, il n'était jamais loin, elle demanda : et Goten, il va…

- Goten est rentré chez lui. Expliqua l'ainé Son. Il va bien.

- Bon… Et donc, Végéta ?

- Tu n'as pas senti le manoir trembler ? interrogea Videl, curieuse.

- Le labo est équipé pour éviter les secousses. Dit Bulma en se préparant à manger (après tout, elle était là pour ça). Le matériel n'y survivrait pas.

- Végéta est le portrait craché de… ses ancêtres. Intervint Chichi, d'une voix enroué de larme. On ne peut pas dire que c'est…

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer l'idée à voix haute une fois de plus. Dire que Végéta n'était pas son fils, alors qu'elle l'avait bercé, lui avait donné le biberon, appris à parler, à marcher, l'avait consolé quand il le fallait. Non, elle ne pouvait pas alors qu'elle était, à ses yeux, sa seule et unique mère.

Mais Bulma avait compris l'idée. Son regard s'était reporté vers la vitre qui ne laissait toujours voir que son reflet mais elle tentait de voir plus loin. Dans sa concentration, elle n'entendit pas le micro-onde qui chauffait son plat sonner.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix lointaine.

- Dans le jardin, avec Bree et Yamcha.

Elle acquiesça puis se détourna encore, retournant son attention sur son repas maintenant chaud. Après s'en être saisi, elle s'installa au comptoir pour manger et les Son firent cercle autour d'elle, comme si la conversation allait continuer.

- Vous avez mangé, au fait ?

- On n'a pas très faim, lui répondit Goku.

Bulma se renfrogna. Goku qui n'a pas très faim, ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Elle replongea dans son assiette, tâchant de manger son repas le plus vite possible pour retourner se cacher dans son laboratoire rapidement. Cependant, alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'une ou deux bouchées, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la nouvelle famille.

Bree, les mains posées sur les épaules de son fils, avec à son coté Yamcha, observa un instant les personne présente dans la pièce puis s'avança, poussant Végéta jusqu'au comptoir. Elle se tourna vers Chichi et lui demanda de préparer à manger pour l'enfant, ce que Madame Son fit immédiatement.

- Et vous ? demanda Bulma en regardant tour à tour Bree et Yamcha, resté lui à l'entré.

- Pas faim. Bree se tourna vers son compagnon et l'interrogea du regard.

- Non plus. Répondit le plus si jeune homme que ça à la question muette.

- OK. J'ai… hésita l'ex-présidente. J'ai fait préparer la suite Dali, pour vous.

Elle avait perdu de sa superbe. Les quelques heures écoulées lui avaient permit de réfléchir à son comportement. S'il était justifié, ne souhaitant absolument pas de guerre, il était évident qu'une partie s'expliquait aussi par un besoin de vengeance. Bree se moquait d'elle, depuis toujours, il fallait qu'elle lui montre qui tenait les reines.

Cependant, l'ex-présidente n'était plus sûre de son désir de vengeance. Elle s'était souvenu d'une ancienne enquête des mœurs qu'elle ne savait pas si elle était justifiée ou non. Dans le doute, était-il bon d'imposer ça à la jeune femme ? De toute façon, c'était trop tard pour se poser la question alors.

Bree acquiesça puis se retourna pour quitter la cuisine. Elle passa près de Yamcha qui hésita une seconde à la suivre. L'ex star du Base Ball était pâle, visiblement nerveux. Il finit néanmoins par se retourner pour accompagné sa nouvelle compagne jusqu'à leur chambre.

Lorsque la Saïyenne entra dans la suite Dali, un malaise la prit immédiatement et elle se figea dans l'entrée. Près d'elle, Yamcha dut subir la même chose car il ne fit pas un pas de plus non plus.

La chambre ressemblait à un studio. Le mur droit de l'entré était recouvert d'un grand miroir, ensuite, venait une sorte de petit salon, dont les fauteuils s'articulait autour d'une télévision, puis dans le fond, contre le mur, se tenait un immense lit deux places.

- Je…

Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Alors Bree voulut sortir, fuir cette pièce étouffante. Mais en se retournant, elle vit son reflet dans la grande glace. Et le reflet de Yamcha, juste derrière elle. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recule et se heurta à l'homme, le tirant de sa torpeur.

- Bree !

Elle se retourna, pour lui faire face. Yamcha lui reconnu le même regard que ce jour là, il y a quatorze ans. Du dégout, de la colère, mais de la peur aussi. Beaucoup de peur. Jamais son acte n'avait été aussi proche d'eux qu'a cet instant. Il fit un pas vers elle, sans trop savoir s'il devait la consoler ou plutôt partir, mais elle recula encore.

- Bree… appela-t-il, la voix tremblante. Je…

- Je vais prendre l'air.

Elle lui tourna le dos et sortir sur le balcon rapidement, sans lui laisser une chance de parler.

ooOoo

Après le départ de Bree et Yamcha, la cuisine se fit plus silencieuse encore, si c'était possible. On entendait seulement le bruit des ustensiles qu'utilisait Chichi pour faire à manger à son fils. Le garçon en question était assis en face de Bulma, la tête basse, sans bouger.

- Ça va ? Demanda l'ex-présidente.

Si elle n'en montrait rien, elle était en réalité consumée par la curiosité. Elle se demandait si Bree lui avait juste parlé des jours, voir semaines à venir, du rôle qu'il allait devoir tenir, ou si elle lui avait aussi parlé de son père. Et si dans se cas, elle lui avait dit la vérité ou non. Bulma brulait d'envi de l'interroger. Mais Chichi était là, il était évident qu'elle ne la laisserait pas faire.

- Ouais, murmura Végéta en s'agitant sur sa chaise. Maman, j'ai… Enfin, Chichi…

Madame Son lâcha tout ce qu'elle faisait pour se précipiter sur son fils, prise d'une soudaine envie de pleurer. Elle le serra contre elle, il se laissa faire, et lui dit, entre deux sanglot et avec de la colère dans la voix :

- Je me fiche qu'il y ait des brute épaisses qui débarquent, je me fiche que Bree ait été ressuscitée, je me fiche même de ce que tu peux penser ! Tu es mon fils, compris ! Mon enfant, mon garçon !

Végéta se sentit déstabilisé par la confession colérique de sa mère adoptive. Un instant confus, il mit du temps à réagir à l'étreinte mais finit par la prendre dans ses bras lui aussi, les larmes lui brûlant les paupières.

- Pardon, dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans la tunique en coton coloré qu'elle portait. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon…

Bulma, Videl, Gohan et Goku restés à l'écart, se sentirent mal à l'aise d'assister à ces retrouvailles qui ne les regardaient en rien. Non, Goku ne se sentait pas concerné. Végéta et lui ne s'entendaient pas, il n'arrivait pas à voir l'enfant comme son fils au même titre que Gohan, qu'il avait vu bébé, ou Goten, qu'il avait retrouvé enfant.

Discrètement, ils s'en allèrent pour laisser à la mère et au fils l'intimité qu'ils leur fallait. Sur le pas de la cuisine, Bulma se jura de questionner Végéta dans les jours à venir.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 11: je n'ai pas peur

Bonne et heureuse année à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre onze "Je n'ai pas peur"**

Gohan avait suivit son épouse jusqu'à leur chambre, dans le manoir, puis il s'était excusé auprès d'elle. Videl lui avait sourit, comprenant qu'en ces temps sombres, il ait besoin de sortir, et l'avait regardé gagner la fenêtre d'où il s'était envolé.

Il avait dû parcourir la moitié du globe au moins avant d'apercevoir l'île ou s'entrainait son ancien sensei. Silencieusement, il la gagna et se posa sur la plage qu'il parcourut à pied jusqu'à trouver le Nameck.

Le guerrier extra-terrestre méditait, assis en tailleur à un mètre du sol. Il ne réagit pas quand Gohan s'installa près de lui mais le jeune homme était persuadé que l'ancien démon avait senti sa présence.

- Il dort. Finit par dire le Nameck. Il a utilisé beaucoup d'énergie.

Gohan tourna la tête vers la cabane, à l'ombre de la forêt de l'île, ou il sentait le ki de Trunk. Puis il reporta son regard sur la mer, devant lui et demanda :

- Tu as eu une explication ?

- Une dispute avec Goten.

Comme il s'en doutait. Hormis le jour de l'enterrement de Bree, il y a quatorze ans, toutes les colères du petit prince étaient dues à une dispute avec Goten. Gohan avait bien tenté de les rabibocher tous les deux mais c'était peine perdue. Chacun restait campé sur ses positions. Alors l'ainé Son veillait sur Trunk comme il veillait sur son petit frère, aidé dans sa tâche par Piccolo.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Non.

En quatorze ans, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était parvenu à faire parler Trunk sur l'évènement qui l'avait traumatisé. Car c'était le terme exact. Un évènement l'avait si profondément marqué que le jeune demi-Saïyen ne s'autorisait plus à vivre normalement. Gohan avait bien une idée, dont il avait fait part à son ancien sensei cela n'avait fait que renforcer leur désir de protéger le jeune homme.

- Je vais aller le voir. Finit par dire Gohan.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la cabane dans laquelle il vit, allongé sur l'unique lit, le demi-Saïyen, parfaitement éveillé.

ooOoo

Sur le balcon de la suite Dali, elle se sentit respirer à nouveau, puis rire nerveusement alors que la panique la quittait. La panique oui, c'était le bon mot. Pendant quelques secondes, lorsqu'elle était entrée, Bree avait replongé des années en arrière, et elle avait perdu pied.

Dans son dos, derrière la misérable vitre de verre transparent, mais qui lui donnait l'impression d'être derrière un mur en titane, Yamcha remuait enfin, avançant dans la chambre d'un pas hésitant, mais elle l'ignora. Elle ne voulait pas le voir.

Soudain, elle se rendait compte de toute la portée de son acte. Elle s'était donnée à celui qui, sans une seule once de pitié, avait dévoré ce corps qui était le sien. Bree se tourna pour observer Yamcha qui lui, avait fini par s'installer sur le canapé, la télévision allumé sur un match de Hockey. Allait-il recommencer ? Il en avait le droit. Et maintenant qu'ils partageaient la même chambre, il en avait l'occasion. Elle était… à sa disposition.

- Je te dérange ?

Bree sursauta et se retourna. Planant non loin d'elle se tenait Goku. S'il lui avait sourit lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé, cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Il avait ensuite retrouvé la mine sérieuse qu'il arborait à la veille de chaque bataille.

- Oui. Répondit-elle franchement.

- Ha. Je peux te parler ?

Elle soupira puis acquiesça. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait pouvoir se débarrasser de lui si facilement. Mais à sa surprise, il ne se posa pas sur le balcon, comme elle s'y était attendue, non, d'un geste rapide, il se glissa derrière elle, passa un bras sous ses genoux, un autre derrière son dos.

- Hey ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'ils s'envolaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !

- Je veux juste qu'on soit tranquille pour que tu… il hésita.

- Que je ? insista-t-elle.

- Que tu parles franchement sans être interrompu.

Elle déglutit puis posa son regard sur la ville en contrebas. Goku avait élevé son ki pour la protéger du vent glacial de la nuit. Cela n'empêcha pas Bree de frissonner en se souvenant de la dernière fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de Carot.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, ils se posèrent au milieu du désert. Là ou n'importe qui aurait juste vu un tas de pierre comme n'importe quel désert de rocaille, Bree reconnut sans problème l'endroit Goku et l'_Autre_ se livraient régulièrement à des duels d'entraînement. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour observer toute la zone, ressentant quelque chose comme de la nostalgie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être nostalgique. L'_Autre_ aurait pu, mais pas elle.

- Tu peux m'expliquer, maintenant ? demanda Goku en coupant ses réflexions dérangeantes.

Bree le regarda un instant, méditant la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. Il avait déjà essayé de l'interroger, mais ça avait été sans succès. Tous ce qu'ils avaient gagné, c'était que Bulma leur en voulait pour un film qu'elle s'était faite il y a des années de cela.

- Je suis vivante. Fit-elle tout bas, décidant qu'elle lui parlerait.

Il allait de toute façon la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et là, au milieu du désert, personne ne viendrait les interrompre. Alors autant écourter la discussion au plus vite.

- Oui, tu es vivant. Reprit et corrigea le Saïyen.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Hein ?

Bree, qui lui tournait jusqu'alors le dos, lui fit face et expliqua, presque hystérique :

- Il y a quatorze ans, j'ai été changée en ça –elle posa les mains sur son corps pour se désigner- et quelque mois après, j'étais sacrifiée pour faire venir le Diable.

- Ça n'a pas…

- Et aujourd'hui, continua-t-elle comme s'il n'avait pas parlé, je suis ressuscitée quelque jour avant qu'on apprenne qu'un vaisseau Saïyen ne s'approche de la Terre !

- Enfin, ça n'a aucun rapport, Vé…

- Non ! Pas Végéta ! Végéta, il est mort ! D'accord ? Il est mort il y a des années, compris ?

- Mais…

- Laisse-le en paix ! insista-t-elle

Goku allait répliquer mais il se tut. Il venait de comprendre la réaction de Bree. Imaginons qu'un guerrier, quel qu'il soit, se retrouve transformé en femme, soit violenté puis meurt en couche. Si ce même guerrier venait à être ressuscité, ne voudrait-il pas qu'on pense qu'entre l'homme glorieux qu'il était, et la femme qu'il est, tous deux séparé par rien de moins qu'une mort, sont deux personnes totalement différentes ? Il était évident que si. Mais cela n'expliquait pas tout du comportement de Bree.

- Et Yamcha ?

Elle se renfrogna et lui tourna à nouveau le dos. Un instant, elle se demanda ce qu'il savait exactement au sujet de Yamcha mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander directement. Ce serait comme avouer sa faiblesse passé. Bree n'était peut-être pas Végéta, mais elle n'en était pas moins Saïyenne, elle avait son honneur.

- Comme elle se taisait, Goku explicita sa question :

- Pourquoi tu as accepté le plan de Bulma ? Nous aurions pu te protéger. J'aurais pu te protéger.

- Je sais… Tu es un guerrier extraordinaire. Tu l'as toujours été. Elle se tourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Mais Bulma a raison. La Terre m'a offert beaucoup de chose. Je dois lui rendre la pareille.

- Mais…

- Pourquoi je suis vivante ? Je ne crois pas au hasard. Réfléchissant à ces paroles, elle demanda encore : Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'arriver de pire que ce qu'il m'est arrivé il y a quatorze ans ?

En disant cela, elle sous-entendait beaucoup de choses dont certaines ne devait pas être connues du Saïyen. Pourtant, elle se doutait que Carot savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

- Mais… Yamcha.

- Je lui appartiens.

- Mais il…

- Je n'ai pas peur.

Elle se souvint un instant de la panique qui l'avait prise lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la chambre. Comment pouvait-elle affirmer avec un tel aplomb qu'elle n'avait pas peur alors qu'elle avait été terrifiée, et qu'à l'idée de retourner dans cette chambre ou il l'attendait, elle l'était d'autant plus.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- A cent pourcent.

Goku scruta son visage, à la recherche du moindre indice qui lui affirmerait le contraire mais hélas, Bree était maitresse de son visage et elle le dirigeait si bien qu'aucune émotion ne filtrait.

- Bon, capitula-t-il, je te ramène alors.

Il la souleva avec facilité puis s'envola en reformant une bulle de ki autour d'eux. Cependant, alors qu'ils avançaient rapidement vers l'ouest, il baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille qu'il tenait. Bree n'avait pas changé, elle avait toujours les même cheveux courts et indisciplinés, le même regard sombre qui se portait actuellement sur l'horizon, le même visage fin et magnifique.

_- Avant_, j'aimais ça, voler. Murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il crut d'abord rêver.

Pris d'une idée folle, ayant de vieux souvenirs de lui et du Prince ou ils faisaient la course, Goku baissa son ki pour que le vent balaie avec force la jeune femme, lui montrant la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient. Il la sentit frissonner mais elle ne lui dit rien, ne râla pas.

- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il, utilisant pour la première fois le féminin pour lui parler.

- Hein ?

Elle ne put en dire plus, il la lâchait complètement. Durant sa chute libre, elle ne cria pas, ne se débattit pas pour s'accrocher à quelque chose qui n'existait de toute façon pas. Elle se laissait juste tomber, les bras en croix, le regard fixé sur Goku qui, figé plus haut, l'observait aussi.

Puis le guerrier s'élança. En deux seconde, il la rejoignit et la rattrapa. Elle gémit sous le choc de l'arrêt de sa chute mais n'en dit pas plus. Ne sourit pas. Ne lui cria pas dessus. Ne le remercia pas non plus. Il se mit derrière elle et posa les mains sur ses hanches avant d'accélérer. Le vent retenait Bree, collant leur deux corps et donnant l'illusion à la jeune femme qu'elle volait seule.

Le manège dura quasiment toute la nuit. Pas un seul mot ne fut prononcer entre les deux anciens ennemis et finalement, à l'aube, Goku la déposa sur le balcon de la chambre Dali avec délicatesse. Avant d'entrer, elle se retourna et lui dit :

- Tu ne pourras plus venir m'enlever comme ça, maintenant.

Goku acquiesça. Il comprenait. C'est vrai que s'ils s'embêtaient à la faire passer pour une femme « marié », lui n'allait pas tout gâcher en prenant le risque de la faire passer pour une « épouse » infidèle.

- Je te protègerai, finit-il par dire, avant de partir.

Alors qu'il était loin, Bree murmura un très discret « merci » puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, se retourna et ouvrit la porte de la bais vitrée.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 12: doute

Merci à Kisa-kun pour la correction^^ et merci et tout mes lecteurs, qu'ils soient reviewer ou non^^

bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre douze doute**

Après s'être rhabillé rapidement, Goten était allé à son appartement, ignorant l'explosion de ki de son ex-petit ami. Cependant, une fois dans son salon minuscule, il s'était senti étouffé et n'avait pas pu rester alors il était reparti.

Goten n'avait pas le géni de son frère pourtant, il avait réussi à devenir assistant vétérinaire. Ce métier lui plaisait énormément, même s'il avait encore du mal avec l'euthanasie. Grâce à ce job, il été devenu bénévole dans un zoo.

Bien qu'il fut tard, et que la nuit fut tombée, Goten put passer les grilles sans problème. Les gardiens le connaissaient. Il se rendit directement à la nurserie ou une femelle triceratops avait mit bas il y avait à peine trois semaines. Les deux petit, des jumeaux, étaient en parfaite santé mais étaient trop petits pour leur âge.

Avant d'entrer dans l'enclos où la mère se reposait avec ses petits, le demi-Saïyen prit le temps de se calmer. Les animaux étaient bien plus sensibles que les humains au ki et il savait que s'il entrait directement, elle allait le charger.

Il tâcha de chasser la résurrection de Bree, la trahison de Végéta vis-à-vis de sa mère, l'arrivé de potentiels ennemis et surtout, le comportement stupide de Trunk de son esprit. Cependant, repenser à son ex-petit-ami l'énerva à nouveau, mais l'attrista aussi.

Quel crétin il pouvait être. Aujourd'hui, contrairement aux autres, et à Bulma notamment, Goten ne doutait plus des conditions dans lesquels Végéta avait été conçu. Le comportement de Trunk était trop évident. Mais Bree était une grande fille et c'était il y a quatorze ans. Ne pouvait-il pas faire une croix dessus ? Passer à autre chose ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Surtout pas maintenant qu'elle était revenue. Et surtout pas maintenant que ce plan stupide s'était mit en place. Bulma avait franchement de ces idées parfois… Il était évident que lorsque Bree avait dit aux Saïyen qu'elle « appartenait » déjà à quelqu'un, dans sa tête, elle pensait à mourir. Et maintenant la voilà en couple.

Mais Bulma se leurrait si elle pensait éviter la guerre. Toute cette histoire ne faisait que la retarder. Il était évident qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il allait y avoir un conflit. La question était « qui allait le commencer ? » Les Saïyens pour avoir été leurré ou Trunk pour protéger Bree ? Cette question était sans réponse pour l'instant. Goten soupira et tenta de la chasser de son esprit

Jugeant qu'il était assez calme, le cadet Son entra dans la cage et avança prudemment vers le dinosaure. Le triceratops se tourna vers lui et il s'assit par terre, laissant aux animaux le loisir de faire le reste du chemin. Le demi-Saïyen était le seul à faire ainsi. Personne n'osait entrer dans les cages des grand animaux sans un fusil anesthésiant ni une autre personne pour les couvrir en cas de problème.

Un bébé dinosaure vint le renifler puis réclamé des caresses, vite imité par son frère. Goten eut un sourire. Personne n'était lui aussi. Il avait grandit dans un coin reculé, peuplé d'animaux sauvage. La mère se plaça devant lui, son immense corne centrale à quelque millimètre de ses yeux, comme une menace. Il lui fit un sourire, il était demi-Saïyen aussi, ça aidait beaucoup.

ooOoo

Le match de hockey à la télévision ne l'intéressait pas. Si on lui avait demandé qui jouaient ou quel était le score, Yamcha aurait bien été incapable de répondre. En vérité, il était concentré sur le ki de Bree, dehors.

Il avait exprès choisi le fauteuil qui faisait dos à la baie vitré car il savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'aurait pas lâché du regard s'il avait pu l'avoir sous les yeux. D'ailleurs, en suivant son énergie, c'était comme s'il la voyait. Il la connaissait parfaitement. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait s'imaginer sa silhouette fine, son visage plus doux qu'elle ne le voudrait, ses yeux brûlant, sa bouche… non ! Stop ! Il ne devait pas !

Yamcha se redressa dans le fauteuil et tenta de reporter son attention sur la télévision. Il avait presque réussit à suivre le score lorsqu'il sentit un autre ki près de Bree. Il résista à l'envie de se retourné, sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait mais ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête lorsqu'il les sentit partir.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Que lui voulait-il ? Ou l'emmenait-il ? Ne pouvait-il pas rester sur le balcon ? Puis pourquoi venait-il lui parler ? Allaient-ils seulement parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire d'ailleurs ? Se pouvait-il que Bulma ait raison ? Que toute les allégations qu'elle leur prêtait soient justes ?

_Calme-toi. Respire. _Yamcha se retourna vers le match de hockey en essayant de penser à autre chose mais c'était impossible. L'idée que Bree soit partit il ne savait où avec Goku l'agaçait et pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en être énervé.

Le discours que la jeune femme lui avait tenu plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient installés dans l'herbe, lui revint en mémoire. Elle était à lui. D'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il avait parfaitement le droit de s'énerver, de quitter cette chambre pour aller la chercher et la cloitrer ici, près de lui, mais Yamcha n'était pas comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas se plier à ces règles affreuses. Lui plus qu'un autre, devait s'éloigner de Bree.

Alors qu'importe qu'elle parte avec Goku, qu'elle ait ou non une relation avec lui, il ne devait pas s'en soucier. Il n'en n'avait pas le droit.

Plus concentré sur le ki de Bree que sur la chaine sportive, Yamcha finit par s'endormir d'un œil, la tête appuyé sur son poing. Il sursauta un peu avant six heures du matin lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la bais vitrée s'ouvrir.

Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Bree. Son ki restait figé sur le balcon, comme si elle hésitait à entrer, ce qui devait être le cas. Ce lapse de temps d'incertitude permis à Yamcha de se réveiller totalement.

Cependant, il resta immobile, faisant semblant de dormir. Dans son dos, Bree finit par traverser rapidement la chambre et sortir, sans un regard pour lui. Une fois seul, Yamcha se redressa et fixa la porte que venait de passer la jeune femme.

Un regard à la télévision lui apprit l'heure « _Elle est resté dehors si longtemps !_ ». Bon sang, qu'avait-elle fait avec Goku ?

ooOoo

Chichi regarda son fils dormir en étouffant un bâillement. La veille, après le repas, que Végéta avait touché du bout des lèvres, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à se séparer de lui et lui n'avait pas protester. Alors, elle l'avait suivi jusqu'à sa chambre, l'avait bordé comme lorsqu'il était enfant et s'était allongée près de lui. Rapidement, fatigué d'avoir pleuré tout les deux, ils s'étaient endormit.

Elle leva les yeux vers le réveil. L'écran digital affichait presque six heure. Elle soupira, c'était à peine plus tôt que l'heure habituelle où elle se levait, chez elle. Alors, évitant son fils par mille et une contorsions, elle quitta le lit puis la chambre.

Dans le couloir, dont les immenses fenêtres laissaient passer les premier rayon de l'aurore, elle s'étira avant de porter son regard sur le jardin et le manoir. Elle se figea, les bras écarté, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son époux, à l'extérieur.

Qu'il soit déjà debout, à cette heure-ci, elle s'en fichait, mais s'était surtout le fait qu'il tenait Bree dans ses bras, qu'il la déposait délicatement sur un balcon et qu'ils échangent encore quelque mots qui la perturbait.

Que faisait Bree et Goku ensemble à cette heure-ci ? Au vu de la scène, on pouvait aisément croire qu'ils avaient passé la nuit tout les deux, en dehors du manoir. Mais pourquoi ?

Les divagations de Bulma sur la tromperie de Bree et la possible paternité de Goku lui revinrent en mémoire. Se pourrait-il que…. Non, non. Bien sur que non. Jamais Goku et Végéta, le Prince Végéta, pas son fils, n'aurait pu, n'aurait pu….

_« Pourquoi reste-elle figée sur le balcon à le regarder partir, cette greluche ? »_ Pensa Madame Son en sentant la colère monter.

ooOoo

Trunk s'était redressé et, le dos appuyer contre le mur de la cabane, observa Gohan approcher pour s'asseoir à coté de lui, sur le bord du lit. Pendant un long moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla puis finalement, Gohan demanda, la voix lasse :

- Ça va ?

- Mouais…

Le regard de Trunk s'était perdu par la fenêtre, sur le ciel sombre où les étoiles, seule lumière à des kilomètres, scintillaient de mille feu.

- Vraiment ?

Le regard du Président de la Corps dévia de la fenêtre jusqu'aux épaules de Gohan. La pensé que, assis, il était de la même carrure que son frère –car Gohan était un peu plus grand que Goten-, lui traversa l'esprit mais Trunk l'ignora.

- Bien sûr.

Gohan soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne remarqua pas que la respiration du jeune Brief s'était figée. Grace au sens surdéveloppé des demi-Saïyen, par se geste, une bouffé de parfum de l'ainé des Son était parvenu à Trunk qui l'avait parfaitement décortiqué. L'odeur était un peu plus douce que celle de Goten. D'ailleurs, les cheveux de Goten étaient…

Trunk soupira en se redressant. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. À chaque fois qu'il était à coté de Gohan, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à son frère. Il se savait toujours amoureux de Goten, mais de là à ne pas pouvoir parler à Gohan sans penser à lui…

- Tss…

- Oui ? Fit l'ainé Son avec un sourire.

Le Président Brief soupira d'autant plus. La naïveté de son ami ne l'aidait en rien. Depuis quatorze ans qu'il était l'un de ses seuls alliés, Gohan n'avait rien soupçonné. Ou avait fait mine de ne rien soupçonner. Car après tout, Gohan n'était pas Goku.

_Et il n'est pas Goten !_ Pensa Trunk en se tirant les cheveux.

- Hey ! S'exclama Gohan en lui saisissant les mains. Calme-toi. Calme-toi.

Trunk venait de mettre le doigt sur le plus grand problème de sa vie : il était amoureux de Goten. Si seulement il n'était pas amoureux de Goten, il ne souffrirait pas nuit et jour de son absence, il pourrait regarder Gohan sans le comparer à son frère, sans éprouver la culpabilité de le comparer à son frère, il n'aurait pas… Mon dieu, il n'aurait pas élevé la voix aujourd'hui, et son père n'aurait pas à... être avec… l'autre…

Trunk sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux en repensant à son acte, plus tôt. Il se mordit la langue, et un goût de rouille envahit sa bouche, pour se forcer au calme alors que Gohan le prenait dans ses bras.

- Chut… Souffla l'ainée Son. Chut…

Surtout, s'il n'avait pas été amoureux de Goten, il n'aurait pas hésiter deux minutes, quitte à être un assassin, quitte à aller en enfer, quitte à être en disgrâce devant son père, non, il n'aurait pas hésité, et il aurait tuer Yamcha.

A suivre….


	15. Chapter 13: cold case

Comme promis, voici le chapitre^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre treize cold case**

Bulma remplit la bouilloire d'eau, l'alluma puis alla s'asseoir au comptoir de la cuisine. Dehors, le jour se levait à peine. Elle avait travaillé sur son émetteur toute la nuit, cherchant un moyen de l'améliorer, si bien que maintenant elle était épuisée. Elle soupira et posa son front sur le bois froid du meuble.

L'eau dans la bouilloire se mit à chauffer et un bip se fit entendre. Bulma soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle avait bien envie d'un thé mais elle était vraiment trop épuisée pour se lever. Elle allait se redresser lorsqu'elle entendit le son d'une tasse heurtant le bois devant elle.

- Chichi ?

Pas de réponse, si ce n'est du sucre qui heurtait le fond du récipient. Puis le bruit d'un sachet qu'on déchire et enfin de l'eau qu'on verse.

- Merci Chichi.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle après tout. Au vu de l'heure, et dans la cuisine qui plus est, ce ne pouvait qu'être que Madame Son. Bulma finit par se redresser, réunissant ses dernières forces.

- C'est très gentil à… toi.

La phrase de l'ex-présidente s'était finie dans un murmure car en vérité ce n'était pas Chichi qui l'avait servi mais Bree. La jeune femme lui tournait le dos, fouillant le frigidaire. Bulma baissa les yeux sur son thé : il était à la menthe, son préféré. Elle retira le sachet, mélangea et gouta. Parfaitement sucrée.

- Tu es réveillée tôt, finit par demandée Bulma, le choque de sa surprise passée.

Bree se tourna vers elle, une part de gâteau au chocolat et à la crème en main. Elle referma le frigidaire, alla chercher une cuillère puis vint s'asseoir en face de l'ex-présidente.

- J'ai pas dormi… Et toi ? La Saïyenne lui avait renvoyée la question comme si elle avait hésitée à entamer la conversation.

- J'ai bossé… Tu n'as pas dormi ? Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec la chambre ?

Bree aurait pu lui dire que la chambre ne lui convenait pas, qu'elle la détestait, qu'elle détestait Yamcha et le plan stupide de Bulma, qu'elle détestait même être ici mais elle se retint et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ce signe vague imposa un silence qui dura jusqu'à l'arrivée de Madame Son.

- Bulma ? Bree ? Vous êtes déjà debout ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Bah et toi ? rétorqua l'ex-présidente de la Corps, sentant comme un reproche dans la question de son amie.

- Moi, j'ai dormi ! répondit Chichi. Et au vu de tes cernes, toi, tu as encore fait nuit blanche ! Va donc te coucher ! Et toi aussi, Bree.

Madame Son n'était pas une femme comme les autres : ses instinct maternels étaient bien plus développer que chez toute autre et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de couver qui l'entourait comme une mère couve son enfant. Heureusement pour elle, Bulma le savait et ne lui tint pas rigueur du ton employé. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit, même si ce n'était pas vraiment approprié et quitta la cuisine le pas trainant, sa tasse à la main.

- Chichi se tourna vers Bree. Elle terminait lentement sa part de gâteau puis, tout aussi lentement, le pas tout aussi trainant, quitta la cuisine sans un mot.

Chichi la regarda partir en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt ce matin. Et si Bulma avait raison ? Après tout, son mari agissait étrangement depuis le retour de Bree. Mais elle allait vite en conclusion. Goku avait le cœur trop pur pour la tromper. Jamais il ne l'aurait fait… Mais si c'était Bree qui l'y avait poussé ? Après tous, son époux était connu pour sa naïveté.

Était-ce le genre de Bree ?

Madame Son se souvint de cette matinée, au palais de Dendé ou Trunk était venu la voir. Elle se souvint de sa détresse et de ses mots. Malgré l'horreur de ce que lui avait confessé son filleul, aujourd'hui, ces quelques paroles la rassurèrent.

ooOoo

La salle à mangée principale des Brief n'avait pas accueilli autant de monde depuis bien longtemps. Même s'il restait encore de nombreuse place libre, l'immense table centrale était remplie plus qu'à moitié.

Il y avait bien sûr Bulma et son père, tout deux entouré par le professeur Oro à coté de Monsieur Brief, et par Bra et Trunk à coté de l'ex-présidente de la Corps. A coté du demi-Saïyen, venait Bree puis Yamcha, ensuite la famille Son Goku et Oob, qui se sentait gêné d'être là. Mais lorsque son sensei était venu le cherche, tôt ce matin, il n'avait pas osé dire non. En face d'eux, il y avait l'autre famille Son.

Bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde à table, personne ne parlait. Si le silence était maitre –même les couvert se heurtait sans bruit–, on se regardait en chien de faïence, comme s'il y avait eu un crime en huit clos et que tout le monde se soupçonnait. Il régnait donc une ambiance pesante.

Le professeur Oro, seul étranger aux rancunes familiale, constatait que la plupart des regards mauvais étaient pour Bree, quelques uns pour Yamcha, un autre pour Trunk (en fait, lui et Goten se fixait méchamment depuis le début du repas). Bien qu'il sache toute l'histoire des trois familles, il avait du mal à décortiquer plusieurs de ses regards.

Finalement, Videl rompit le silence, à la surprise de tous :

- Peut-être qu'on… qu'on s'inquiète pour rien. Peut-être n'en auront-ils rien à faire de… Bree.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et la pauvre jeune femme se ratatina sur sa chaise. Son époux, amical, lui saisit la main sous la table et lui fit un sourire mais il fut le seul. Trunk répondit, acide :

- Bien sûr. Ta planète et ton peuple sont détruits depuis des décennies et voilà que se présente une occasion de recréer ta race mais tu l'ignores ! C'est tellement…

- Trunk, arrête. Coupa Goten. Videl a raison. On ne sait rien de ces gens. Peut-être ont-ils d'autres préoccupations que mettre la main sur une compagne de leur espèce !

- Ou peut-être pas. Railla le président de la Corp.

- D'ailleurs, fit Bree en se redressant sur sa chaise, Trunk, et toi, Gohan, devriez surveiller Bra et Pan.

- Mais… Fit l'ainé Son en se tournant vers sa fille.

La petite, curieuse, échangea un regard avec Bra, qui ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle.

- Elles sont demi-Saïyennes. Expliqua Bree.

- Tu veux dire… souffla Bulma, sidérée par ce qui pouvait se passer.

- Le premier qui touche à ma fille, répliqua Videl, la forte et coléreuse, je l'étripe !

- Bra ne risquera rien. Je la protègerai. Ajouta Trunk, en se tournant vers la Saïyenne.

Il en avait fait la promesse, quatorze ans plus tôt, il comptait bien tenir son engagement. Personne, que ce soit un Saïyen venu du fin fond de l'espace ou le plus misérable humain de cette planète, ne toucherait à un seul cheveu de sa petite sœur.

Bree inclina la tête, en signe de compréhension puis retourna à son assiette débordante de nourriture, qui ne le disait rien. Près d'elle, Bra essaya de comprendre mais c'était sans succès. Elle avait juste saisi que son frère n'allait pas la lâcher d'une semelle, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas.

ooOoo

En quatorze ans, le bureau avait à peine changé. Quelques photographies –celles de sa seconde épouse puis de ses enfants- étaient venues le décorer au fil du temps mais sinon, rien n'avait changé : l'ordinateur et son clavier prenaient toujours la poussière dans un coin, le petit kangourou en plastique, mascotte des Black Eagle, n'avait pas bougé et les dossiers s'entassaient encore.

Oro ne savait pas tous ça lorsqu'il s'installa sur la même chaise qu'avait occupée plusieurs années plus tôt Chichi elle-même. À vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Le professeur était assez mal à l'aise. Pas d'être dans un commissariat, ni même de faire appel à un inspecteur de police, mais ce qu'il avait à dire était des plus dérangeant, on allait sans doute le prendre pour un fou.

En face de lui, Shinji, inspecteur en passe de monter en grade, l'observait, curieux. Le plus si jeune homme que ça, la quarantaine bien tassée, les tempes grisonnantes, se demandait ce qu'un scientifique du gouvernement pouvait lui vouloir. Finalement, après de longues minutes d'observation silencieuse, il finit par demander.

- Il y a quatorze ans de cela, vous avez enquêté sur Bree Brief, vous vous souvenez ?

- … Oui.

Shinji hésita à répondre. L'enquête « Bree Brief » avait été sa première dans ce service, et aussi l'un de ses échecs les plus cuisants. Il aurait pu justifier cet échec par les bizarreries du dossier, la folie de la victime, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas posé assez de question, pas poussé l'investigation suffisamment loin pour résoudre le mystère « Bree Brief ».

- L'affaire n'a pas été résolue, précisa-t-il. Bree Brief est morte en couche.

- Hum…

Shinji se redressa, agacer et demanda encore la raison de la présence du professeur :

- Est-ce que Bree Brief a réellement été violée ? interrogea John en se penchant en avant.

- L'information est confidentielle.

- Elle a plus de quatorze ans. Alors ?

- Les médecins…

- J'ai lu le dossier, coupa Oro. Je veux votre avis de policier.

- Ça remonte à quatorze ans, comme vous l'avez dit, se défendit Shinji en tripotant les dossiers éparpillés sur son bureau, gêné.

- Oui mais vous vous souvenez de cette enquête comme si elle avait eu lieu hier, je me trompe ?

- … Vous voulez mon avis ?

Oro acquiesça, tendu. Shinji reprit :

- Bree Brief était folle. Complètement folle. Mais je suis persuadé qu'elle a été violée.

Le professeur recula, comme satisfait de la réponse, ce qui énerva d'autant plus Shinji qui ne comprenait pas son comportement, ni pourquoi il lui parlait d'une si vieille affaire.

- Elle est morte, répéta Shinji. L'affaire est close…

- J'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire sur Bree Brief. La première c'est qu'elle est vivante.

Enfin énervé, Shinji se redressa et frappa son bureau, rouge de colère :

- J'ai vu son cadavre ! Elle est morte il y a quatorze ans, en mettant au monde son fils, l'enfant de son violeur !

- Du calme. Elle a été ressuscitée. Oro se leva, prit son manteau et son chapeau et poursuivit en tendant une carte de visite. Vous saviez qu'il se passait des choses surréalistes dans cette affaire. Ce que je vous dis maintenant n'en est qu'une de plus. Lorsque vous serez prêt, appelez-moi, je vous raconterai ce que je sais, et ce que je veux de vous.

Shinji prit la carte qui lui était tendu de mauvais cœur et salua le professeur. Quand la porte du bureau se fut refermée, il observa une seconde le petit carton blanc qu'il lui avait donné avant de le jeter à la poubelle.

Bree Brief était morte.

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 14: Oh Macumba!

Chapitre corrigé!

bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze Oh Macumba!**

Oob était sur les docks, assis sur le béton froid, à regarder la lune se refléter sur la mer sombre. Le jeune homme, bientôt vingt ans, ne se sentait pas à sa place. Bien sur, pour lui qui avait grandi dans le désert, la ville lui était étrangère mais il y avait autre chose. Il pesait sur le manoir Brief une ambiance lourde, dérangeante à laquelle il était étranger. Le pauvre garçon ne comprenait pas la raison du malaise mais devinait qu'il ne fallait poser aucune question.

Évidement, l'arrivée éminente d'ennemis y était pour quelque chose mais Oob se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose. Alors qu'il accueillait beaucoup de monde, le manoir était calme: tout le monde, et même les enfants, restait enfermé dans sa chambre ou sa salle préférée. On pouvait presque dire que les invités du manoir s'évitaient.

Alors Oob s'était éloigné lui aussi. Étranger et mal à l'aise, ne connaissant quasiment rien à l'histoire, si ce n'était que Bree n'aurait pas du être ressuscité, il avait préféré fuir. Le port s'était imposé dans son esprit lorsqu'il s'était envolé. Pour lui qui avait grandit dans le désert, ce lieu inhospitalier, il aimait regarder l'océan. Ce trop plein d'eau l'apaisait.

Dans son dos passait les marins d'un pas rendu incertain par l'alcool. Mais ils ne le voyaient pas. Oob était discret, sa timidité le rendait invisible au monde qui passait près de lui. Le jeune homme en était rassuré: il n'aimait pas parler à des inconnus.

Alors que Oob était plongé dans ses pensée, non loin de lui claqua une porte et des rires gras se firent entendre. Puis, au milieu des rires, un cri de colère.

- Lâchez-moi, bande de malpropres !

Ayant juré de protéger la Terre et ses habitant, Oob ne pouvait ignorer la bagarre à quelque mètre de lui. Alors il se leva et alla voir.

Bien qu'étant venu à plusieurs reprise, le jeune homme n'avait jamais remarqué la boite de nuit, le « Macumba Club », dont les néons coloraient le béton et la mer de sang artificiel.

À quelque pas de l'entré, quelques dockers, cinq, entourait une jeune femme. Oob s'approcha en la détaillant. Elle avait la peau sombre et de longs cheveux frisés. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient tordues par la colère et ses yeux bruns brillaient de fureur. Malgré sa taille forte, ou justement à cause d'elle, Oob ne peut s'empêcher de souligner mentalement qu'elle était belle.

_- Porc !_ Cria-t-elle dans une autre langue lorsqu'un des hommes, derrière elle, lui saisit les bras.

Oob reconnu immédiatement le dialecte employé. La jeune femme était de son pays. Entendre parler sa langue dans un endroit si éloigné rendit le jeune homme nostalgique. Mais il n'était pas temps de s'apitoyer: la jeune femme avait des problèmes.

- Messieurs, intervint Oob en s'approchant. Est-ce que vous pouvez laisser cette jeune femme tranquille ?

Comme il s'y attendait, on lui rit au nez. Si Oob approchait de la vingtaine, qu'il s'entrainait tout les jours pour devenir l'homme le plus fort de la planète, il avait gardé la silhouette maigrichonne qu'il avait lors du tournoi d'arts martiaux ou il avait rencontré son sensei.

- Te mêle pas de ça, gamin.

- Va donc jouer ailleurs.

Lui dirent-ils. Même la jeune femme, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres rajouta :

- Va-t'en avant d'avoir des ennuis.

Elle avait un accent chantant qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Oob s'approcha encore. D'un geste rapide, il saisit l'oreille du docker le plus proche et le força à se pencher en avant:

- Je réitère ma demande: laissez cette jeune femme tranquille.

Bien sûr, au lieu de l'écouter, les quatre hommes, maintenant en colère, se jetèrent sur lui. Avec facilité, il repoussa le premier d'un coup de poing dans le ventre, le second d'un coup de pied sur le visage, le troisième d'un coup de genou dans les parties intime et le dernier d'une baffe qui l'envoya heurter le mur du Macumba Club.

Un coup chacun avait suffis à assommer les hommes. Satisfait, Oob lâcha l'oreille du cinquième et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

_- Impossible, _fit la jeune femme, figée de stupeur.

_- Désolé_. Lui répondit Oob, dans la même langue ce qui stupéfia plus encore la jeune femme.

_- Mais qui t'es? Et pourquoi tu t'excuses?_

_- Je m'appelle Oob, Madame..._

_- Oob? Incroyable! S'écria-t-elle en faisant un pas vers le jeune homme. Oob! L'espoir du village..._

_- Comment vous appelez-vous? Pourquoi je ne vous avez jamais vu au village?_

_- J'ai quitté le village peu de temps avant ta naissance. Expliqua-t-elle. Je m'appel Tshanza._

_- Tshanza... répéta Oob, rêveur._

Il y eut un silence entre les deux, chacun observant l'autre. Oob remarqua que, sans être vieille, Tshanza était plus âgée que lui. Cependant, bien qu'intimidé, le jeune homme finit par demander s'il pouvait lui offrir un verre. Il eut pour réponse le rire fort de la jeune femme qui lui répondit:

- Il est quatre heures du matin, gamin. Tout est fermé.

- Ha. Demain alors?

- C'est gentil petit, mais je travail demain. Merci pour ton aide. Elle étouffa un bayement puis reprit: A une prochaine!

Et elle se détourna pour partir. Oob observa son pas rapide disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Bientôt, il n'entendit plus que le bruit de ses talons frappant le sol. Après quelques minutes à écouter le claque régulier des chaussures qui s'éloignait, alors que les cinq hommes se réveillaient, Oob soupira puis s'envola en direction du manoir Brief.

ooOoo

Bulma avait toujours été très fière de sa fille. Outre les faits de tout les enfants, apprendre à marché, à faire du vélo, à écrire, la petite avait démonté et remonté entièrement son mobile à l'âge de quatre ans, avait construit un robot-chien à huit et gagner le concours « les p'tits géni » à dix.

Oui, Bulma était très fière. Et c'est en ressentant toujours autant de fierté que Mademoiselle Brief alla toquer à la chambre de sa fille ce soir là, deux jours avant l'arrivé des Saïyens. Elle la trouva au lit, en train de lire une revue scientifique.

- Ma chérie, ça va ?

- Maman ? fit Bra, surprise de la voir hors de son laboratoire. Oui, ça va. Et toi ?

- Oui. Bulma s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ma chérie, dit-elle encore en caressant ses longs cheveux bleus.

- Maman, tu m'inquiètes.

Bulma sourit, puis tira de derrière son dos l'insecte de métal chargé de sa surveillance. Bra se sentit défaillir en le voyant entre les doigts de sa mère. Elle savait que sa génitrice avait sans doute déjà compris se que c'était.

- Heu… C'est… En fait…

- Qui espionnes-tu encore ?

La voix de Bulma était douce et tranquille. La vielle femme savait qu'avec sa fille, qui avait le foutu caractère de son père, crier ne servait à rien. La petite lui répondait sur le même ton.

- Maman…

- Qui ? insista l'ex-Présidente de la Corp.

- Chichi et Bree.

Les sourcils de Bulma tressautèrent. Bra crut que c'était de colère mais il n'en était rien. En réalité, l'information l'intéressait grandement. Une surveillance complète de Bree lui permettrait sans doute de savoir enfin qui était le père de Végéta Junior. Mais il y avait des choses dans l'histoire que Bra ne devait pas savoir. Quel était le pourcentage de risque que ces choses remontent à la surface ?

Bulma resta silencieuse presque deux minutes, à réfléchir à la situation. Près d'elle, Bra s'inquiétait. Elle attendait une sanction qui ne venait pas. Lorsque sa mère parla enfin, ce qu'elle entendit la sidéra :

- On va faire un pacte toute les deux. Tu n'espionnes plus ni moi, ni Chichi…

- Mais… !

- Ecoute-moi. Tu ne nous espionnes plus et en échange, je t'aide à découvrir qui est le père de Végéta.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Je t'aiderai si tu jure de ne plus nous espionner, Chichi et moi.

- Mais Bree, je peux…

- Tu dois, même. Alors ? Demanda Bulma en tendant la main.

- Heu…

Le marché était étrange, dérangeant. Que pouvait bien apporter à sa mère de savoir qui était le père de Végéta ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Mais Bra se savait sauver pour le moment aussi serra-t-elle la main de sa mère :

- Marché conclu.

Elle avait l'étrange impression de vendre son âme.

- Bien sûr, tout ceci reste secret.

- Bien sûr.

Les deux femmes Brief se sourirent, l'une satisfaite, l'autre mal à l'aise alors que la poignée de main qui celait leurs pacte se prolongeait.

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 15: la colère de Végéta

Je ne ressoit toujours aucune alerte, ça commence à me souler... Cela dit, ça ne m'empêchera pas de répondre aux review^^ Et elle sont toujours bienvenue, bien sur^^

Ce chapitre est corrigé,

bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre quinze La colère de Végéta**

Shinji faisait tourner le petit carton blanc que le professeur Oro lui avait laissé avant de partir en réfléchissant. Il l'avait d'abord jeté, rageur, énervé d'être pris pour un idiot puis son instinct l'avait poussé à le récupérer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Maintenant qu'il était chez lui, dans son fauteuil, une bière à la main, la télévision allumé sans le son, Shinji n'arrivait pas à décrocher du travail. Et surtout de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le professeur. C'était pourtant insensé.

Bree Brief était morte. Il avait vu son corps, à la morgue. La pauvre enfant n'avait pas voulu survivre à la mise au monde de la progéniture de son violeur. Car nul doute qu'elle ait été violée. Elle était folle, de toute évidence, mais elle avait été abusée. L'un était sans doute lier à l'autre.

Shinji soupira. Même si l'affaire remontait à des années, il s'en souvenait comme si elle s'était déroulée la veille. Tout avait été si étrange… de l'apparition de cette Brief malchanceuse à ses enfants « difformes » en passant par ces gens hors norme…

- Tout va comme tu veux ?

Shinji sursauta et se tourna vers l'entrée du salon. Son épouse se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, un verre de vin à la main. Il lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer mais elle n'était pas dupe.

- Shinji, ça va ? demanda-t-elle encore en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

- Edith… Tu te souviens de Bree Brief ?

Edith Lio, assistante sociale de son état, recula et observa son époux, curieuse. Elle avait remarqué son regard absent et sa mine sérieuse, mais n'avait pas pensé un instant que cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec une enquête si vieille. Elle finit par répondre :

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

Même s'ils s'étaient rencontrés grâce au travail, ils n'en parlaient jamais à la maison. Bien trop déprimant. Edith se demandait ou il voulait en venir en ressassant une affaire aussi ancienne.

- Si tu avais une chance de… comprendre cette affaire… tu le ferais ?

- Tu as une piste ? Si longtemps après ? C'est fantastique. S'écria-t-elle. Puis elle reprit, plus calme. C'est terrible. Affreux…

- Non. Il n'y a pas… d'autres victimes.

Shinji se souvenait très bien du diagnostique de son collègue lorsqu'il avait lu rapidement le dossier à la sortie de l'hôpital, presque quatorze ans plus tôt. Il avait dit, fataliste, qu'une agression pareille allait se revoir, qu'un type aussi violent n'allait pas s'arrêter à une fille mais pourtant, Shinji n'avait plus revu de cas similaire.

- Un type est venu à mon bureau. Expliqua-t-il. Il dit qu'il sait des choses… sur Bree Brief. Inutile de tout lui dire, Edith ne le croirait pas. Déjà lui n'arrivait pas à le croire… Il m'a laissé sa carte.

- Alors appelle-le.

- Tu crois ? Je sais pas. Ca remonte à loin et il avait l'air pas très net.

Son épouse prit le temps de réfléchir puis elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue rugueuse de son mari. Elle se releva ensuite pour retourner en cuisine et dit, sur le seuil du salon :

- Hum… Au pire, tu perdras deux heures de ta vie. Au mieux, tu élucideras l'enquête la plus étrange que tu n'ais jamais rencontré.

ooOoo

De l'autre coté de la route, cachés derrière de lourde muraille, se dressaient les trois immenses dômes qui constituaient le manoir Brief. Peu de gens pouvait se venter d'avoir franchis les gigantesques grilles qui scellaient l'entrée : la famille Brief vivait recluse, préférant quitter le manoir à chaque occasion donner, que d'y recevoir du monde.

Pourtant, malgré la réputation des hauts murs, la limousine du professeur Oro, avec à son bord ce dernier et Shinji, entra sans problème. Le policier observa la bouche ouverte les trois dômes qui composaient le manoir, entouré de verdure et d'animaux aussi sauvages que rares.

Finalement, alors que la voiture gagnait le garage, Shinji se tourna vers l'étrange vieil homme et lui demanda pourquoi il était ici :

- Je vois bien que vous ne me croyez pas, répondit le docteur.

- On parle d'extraterrestre et de résurrection aussi, murmura le policier en quittant la voiture.

Il se retourna pour aider Oro à quitter la voiture puis se pencha pour récupérer le dossier de l'enquête « Bree Brief » qu'il avait prit avec lui. Les deux hommes s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un café et avaient beaucoup parlé, Shinji démentant ce que le professeur lui disait, preuve à l'appuis.

- Allons, venez. Je vais vous prouver que je ne mens pas.

Toujours sceptique, Shinji suivit. Ils passèrent par la cuisine et se figèrent en constatant que la pièce n'était pas vide. Une femme leurs tournait le dos pour se préparé à manger.

- Ha justement ! s'exclama Oro en s'approchant. Bree, ma chère je voulais vous voir.

La jeune femme pivota pour demander au scientifique ce qu'il lui voulait mais sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit qui l'accompagnait. Shinji lui-même fit deux pas en arrière et laissa tomber le dossier qu'il tenait, tant il était choqué.

Mais personne ne prit garde aux feuilles qui s'étalaient sur le sol. Bree se demandait pourquoi le policier, dont elle se souvenait parfaitement et qui était toujours reconnaissable malgré le temps passé, faisait ici.

Inversement, Shinji avait parfaitement reconnu Bree Brief. L'image de son corps sans vie, dans le froid de la morgue, flottait devant ses yeux mais pourtant, la jeune femme était là, plus vivante que jamais, n'ayant pas prit une ride.

- Si nous allions discuter dans un endroit calme, intervint Oro en montrant la sortie.

Bree acquiesça, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un d'autre discute avec l'inspecteur au risque d'en apprendre plus qu'il ne le fallait, et Shinji suivit sans réfléchir, toujours sous le choc.

ooOoo

Végéta avait un creux. Les évènements à venir, les confessions de Bree sur son rôle à tenir face aux Saïyens, ne lui avait pas coupé l'appétit. Au contraire, stressé par l'arrivé imminente de guerriers inconnus, son rôle dans la supercherie mise en place et surtout, son malaise face à Chichi, sa véritable mère, lui donnait envie de manger encore et encore.

Pourtant, arrivé dans la cuisine, le jeune garçon oublia son estomac lorsque son regard se posa sur un tas de feuille, par terre. Curieux, il s'accroupit pour les ramasser, n'oubliant évidement pas de les lire.

Mais, au file de la lecture, son regard s'assombrit alors que son ki grimpait, dangereusement. Il ne remarqua pas que la cuisine commençait à trembler, ni l'entrée brusque de Trunks suivi par Goku, non, son esprit s'était fermé sur l'information que les feuilles contenait.

Il était le fruit… d'un viol.

De rage, il laissa éclaté son ki mais Goku ayant sentit venir le drame, posa rapidement une main sur son épaule avant de se téléporté dans le désert. L'énergie dégagée par l'enfant l'envoya heurté un bloc de pierre, à plusieurs mètres de là.

- Végéta… dit-il en se relevant.

Mais l'enfant ne l'écoutait pas, perdu dans sa rage, il avait passé le troisième stade du super-guerrier. L'air vibrait d'une énergie brûlante et destructrice. La Terre elle-même gémissait, douloureusement déchiré par le ki.

- Végéta ! Calme-toi !

Mais au lieu d'obtempérer, le jeune garçon attaqua, ayant besoin d'évacuer sa colère dans un échange violent.

ooOoo

Au manoir, Bree n'écoutait pas se qui se disait. Shinji et Oro parlaient, d'elle, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle sentait les murs tremblait et avait reconnu la même énergie qui avait déjà ébranlé la demeure, quelque jours plus tôt. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait pour que l'enfant s'énerve encore.

Puis soudain, tout se calma. Les murs ne tremblèrent plus. La jeune femme se leva pour aller à la fenêtre, et vit une intense lumière à l'horizon. Elle savait ce que c'était, d'ailleurs, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que son fils n'entre dans le salon.

- P.. Bree, je crois qu'on a besoin de toi. Végéta à trouvé ça. expliqua-t-il en tendant le dossier du policier.

Trunks n'avait pas suivit Goku, au lieu de cela, il s'était penché sur les feuilles qui avaient énervé Végéta. Lui-même avait sentit la colère grimpé en les survolant. Mais, se doutant que quelques mots ne calmeraient pas le gamin, il avait recherché le ki de Bree.

- Yamcha. Répondit la jeune femme

- Quoi ? Lui ? Mais…

- Il faut Yamcha.

Répriment un accès de colère, Trunks fit demi-tour et gagna le salon principal où l'ex-star du Base Ball regardait la télévision en compagnie de Chichi, Videl et les enfants. Le Président de la Corp. n'eut le temps de rien dire, Bree le dépassa et demanda à son « compagnon » de la conduire à Végéta.

- Moi ? Mais… Le regard sombre de Bree, s'ajoutant au ki de l'enfant qui pulsait à plusieurs kilomètres de là, le fit céder. Ok.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Chichi, inquiète, ayant elle-même sentit l'explosion.

Elle ne s'en était pas alarmée, ayant l'habitude des colères de son fils, mais l'attitude de Bree conjuguée à celle de Trunks l'inquiétait.

Yamcha ne répondit pas, souleva Bree, ignorant le regard colérique de Trunks, et quitta le salon puis le manoir. Chichi le regarda faire, puis se tourna vers son filleul pour lui demander des explications mais hélas pour elle, le jeune homme avait suivit Yamcha et Bree.

ooOoo

Dans les airs, Yamcha retint un grognement en constatant la présence du demi-Saïyen. Il ne dit pourtant rien et accéléra. Plus ils s'approchaient de la source de ki, plus il faisait chaud. Nul doute que la colère de Végéta était la plus puissante qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

L'ancien guerrier se demandait la raison d'une telle colère même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, ayant sa petite idée. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi Bree était venue le voir. Dans ses bras, elle regardait l'horizon, complètement immobile, tâchant de masquer au mieux sa peur.

La jeune femme l'évitait, on comprenait aisément pourquoi, et n'avait dit à Végéta que le stricte minimum : qu'ils allaient devoir jouer à la petite famille. Mais pour l'humain, il n'était pas encore temps de faire le papa autoritaire. Les Saïyens n'étaient pas encore là, il n'avait donc rien à voir avec l'enfant.

Finalement, ils atteignirent la zone de combat, ravagé par les deux guerriers qui s'affrontaient. Goku ne faisait que se défendre, n'ayant même pas prit la peine de passer le premier cap du Super Saïyen, alors que Végéta frappait avec une tel rage qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il cherchait à tuer son adversaire.

A peine eurent-ils posé le pied sur le sol que Bree se libéra de l'étreinte de Yamcha et s'approcha de son fils.

En sentant le ki de sa mère biologique approcher, Végéta détourna son attention de Goku et se tourna vers elle, toujours le stade trois passé. Il la regarda s'avancer, ne sachant s'il devait fuir ou tombé à genoux pour s'être énervé.

Finalement, malgré l'aire saturé d'énergie, Bree arriva devant lui. Elle prit le temps d'observer la chevelure doré qui cascadait dans le dos de l'enfant, de détailler ses yeux verts, se demandant si elle devait lui en vouloir d'avoir atteint le stade resté inaccessible pour _l'Autre._

- Viens, finit-elle par dire en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

L'enfant se calma instantanément, sa chevelure redevenant noire, tout comme ses yeux, et se laissa conduire à l'écart.

Goku, qui reprenait son souffle, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux, les observa s'éloigner, devinant qu'ils devaient parler au calme. Il allait demander à Trunks et à Yamcha –pourquoi était-il là, lui ?- de partir, lorsqu'il sentit trois ki inconnu s'approcher de la planète.

_Ho non_, pensa-t-il,_ les Saïyens arrivent_.

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 16 : les volets clos

Je n'ai plus de chapitre en avance, ce qui explique mon retard : je m'en excuse et jure que cette fic n'est pas abandonnée, bien au contraire, j'ai plein d'idée pour la faire avancer, mais hélas, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de les coucher sur word, aussi je vous demande de la patiente. La suite viendra. Promis.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre seize : les volets clos**

Shinji regardait l'horizon depuis la fenêtre du salon ou lui et le professeur Oro s'entretenaient. Le vieil homme avait cessé de parler pour laisser au policier le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il avait appris. C'était un défis de taille, on parlait tout de même d'un guerrier maudit ramené d'entre les morts par un dragon surpuissant.

Pourtant, Shinji savait que tout était vrai. Outre la vue de Bree, déclarée morte des années plus tôt, l'histoire que lui avait conté le professeur cadrait parfaitement avec les évènements sur lesquels il avait enquêté.

Shinji poussa un soupir et appuya son front contre la vitre fraiche. Dire que tout ce qu'il croyait, tout ce qui rendait son monde logique était faux : la Terre était peuplé d'êtres trop puissants, qui dans l'ombre, veillaient à sa sauvegarde, aidé par un Dieu qui n'était autre qu'un extraterrestre. La mort elle-même n'était plus une crainte, puisqu'il suffisait de sept boules de cristal pour revenir à la vie.

Le pauvre homme se senti défaillir, submergé par toutes ses informations qui venaient détruire ses croyances. Pour ne pas perdre pied, il se tourna vers Oro et lui demanda, la voix mal assurée :

- Pourquoi m'avoir dit tous ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir mit dans la confidence ?

- He bien… Malgré tous ce que je vous ai dis, il plane encore des mystères…

- Bree.

- Exacte. On ne sait toujours….

A cet instant, retentit une sonnerie. Oro s'excusa et tira de la poche de sa veste un téléphone portable dernier cri.

- Oui… Pardon ?... Vous êtes… Combien ?... Trente ? Vraiment ?... Très bien, j'arrive.

Le vieux professeur avait blanchis alors qu'une étrange panique le gagnait. Fébrile, il rangea le téléphone, s'excusa auprès du policier et lui demandant de ne pas bouger de là. Sans se soucier de toutes les questions de Shinji, il claqua la porte et s'enfuit dans le manoir.

L'inspecteur hésita, se demandant ce qu'il avait à gagner à lui obéir. Bien sur, le mystère Bree Brief méritait qu'on se penche dessus. Après des années de réflexion inutile, ne trouvant pas la clé de ce mystère, l'idée d'enfin réussir était tentante. Mais d'un autre coté, tous cela –le dragon, la résurrection, tous était trop étrange. Effrayant même.

Alors, après plusieurs interrogations, Shinji quitta le salon et s'aventura dans les couloirs du manoir, à la recherche de la sortie.

ooOoo

Lorsque Bree fut assez éloignée pour que même les oreilles Saïyennes n'entendent pas ses paroles, elle stoppa et se tourna vers son fils. L'enfant tentait de retenir ses larmes en reniflant bruyamment. La jeune femme sentit la colère la gagner.

N'était-il pas fils de prince ? N'était-il pas celui qui avait passé le troisième stade ? N'était-il pas un guerrier ? Un combattant ? Sans pitié, elle lui saisit le menton pour le forcer à la regarder :

- Cesse de geindre, grogna-t-elle, le visage marqué par son humeur.

- Je…

- Arrête ! Te lamenter ne changera rien au passé. Ce qui est fait ne peut être défait.

- Je m'excuse ! Je ne savais pas ! Si on m'avait dit que mon père était…

Avant qu'il ne dise un mot de plus, Bree le gifla. La violence du cou, même s'il n'était pas douloureux pour l'enfant, le fit taire. Choqué, il regarda sa mère biologique trembler de rage et cracher, les yeux brûlant de colère :

- Le passé est le passé ! Il ne sert à rien de le ressasser !

Bree se frotta les yeux en cherchant les bons mots pour calmer l'enfant. La situation la gênait : personne ne devait savoir. Et elle ne savait pas comment faire face. L'acte était loin, enfouis aux tréfonds de sa mémoire, elle ne voulait pas en reparler. Finalement, après un instant de silence, elle reprit, la voix moins assurée :

- Je ne voulais pas de toi. J'ai tous fait pour te détruire. Mais rien n'y faisait. Les nourrissons Saïyens ont une conscience de leurs entourages très développé tu sais. Tu t'es battu pour vivre. Elle fixa son regard dans les yeux sombres de son fils et termina : tu es un guerrier. Depuis toujours. Alors ne me déçois pas.

Végéta ne savait pas trop comment interpréter les dernières paroles de sa mère biologique. Avait-elle dit cela dans le seul but de le faire taire ? Etait-ce juste une demande faite en l'air pour le rassurer ou avait-elle réellement un peu de respect pour lui ?

Mais avant qu'il ne émettre la moindre question, Goku se matérialisa près d'eux, suivit dans la seconde de Trunks et Yamcha. Le guerrier posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Bree et lui signala l'arrivé des Saïyens. Après un instant de choc silencieux, la jeune femme se dégagea et se rapprocha de Yamcha alors qu'à l'horizon, dans les nuages, se dessinait la silhouette d'un vaisseau.

ooOoo

Shinji avait réussi à atteindre le jardin. Avec un soupire soulagé –quel labyrinthe cette maison !- il remonta l'allée qui menait à la grille. Arrivé devant la sortit, il se retourna pour observer le manoir. Faisait-il bien de partir ?

Bien sur, toute cette histoire loufoque avait de quoi effrayer même le plus courageux des hommes, mais ne voulait-il pas savoir ? S'était son métier après tous. Malgré toute ses histoires à dormir debout, un crime avait eut lieu. Rien de surnaturelle ou bizarre. Juste un crime. Purement humain. N'était-ce pas à lui de résoudre l'énigme et enfin clôturer une affaire qui avait durée trop longtemps ?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait appris Oro, les yeux de Shinji se posèrent sur les fenêtres de l'étage. Son regard fut capté par l'une d'entre elle dont les volets étaient clôt. Il se demanda pourquoi. Tous les stores étaient levés. Pourquoi était-ce différent pour celle-ci ?

D'un naturel très curieux, chose logique lorsque l'on connait son métier, Shinji fit demi-tour et regagna le manoir. Si ses calcules étaient exacte, la pièce se trouvait au troisième étage. Hélas, du fait de la forme de la demeure –un dôme- il n'était pas sur de la trouver.

Après un long moment de recherche et plus d'une dizaine de porte, l'inspecteur commença à douter. Sa curiosité était grande, mais s'il ne trouvait pas la pièce en question, elle ne serai pas rassasiée, et s'était bien parti pour…

La porte ne s'ouvrait pas. S'était la treizième qu'il essayait pour être exact. Il avait été à deux doigts de laisser tomber lorsqu'il se heurta à une serrure verrouillée. Devinant qu'il touchait au but, il s'agenouilla tout en sortant quelques petits outils bien pratiques pour crocheter les serrures. Etre flic apprenait quelques astuces bien utiles parfois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un déclic lui appris qu'il avait déverrouillé la porte. Avec empressement il se releva, rangea ses outils et entra. Les gonds grincèrent, mécontent d'être utilisé après ce qui devait être des années de repos.

De la pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité totale, une forte odeur de poussière se faisait sentir. Posant un mouchoir devant son nez, Shinji tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur. Après quelques échecs –et ayant posé sa main dans des choses gluantes et filandreuses- il toucha au but.

Il s'agissait d'une chambre. Resté inutilisé depuis bien longtemps à en jugée par la quantité de poussière et de toiles d'araignée qui s'étaient formées. Le policier observa un instant les multiples reflets que lui renvoyait le miroir brisé de l'entré, avant de se tourner vers la pièce.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur les canapés ou la télévision. Non, son regard fut capté par les lourds rideaux qui venaient s'ajouter aux volets. Le lit n'avait ni draps, ni couverture : il s'agissait d'un matelas laissé nu.

Pourquoi cette chambre avait-elle été laissée à l'abandon ? Sur la table de chevé, Shinji vit un magazine. Il s'en saisit, souffla pour voir sa couverture et se figea : il avait quatorze ans. Le policier se retourna et on regard se posa une fois encore sur le miroir. Et il réalisa. S'était la chambre de Bree. Et à en jugé par son état, s'était…

- C'est ici que ça c'est passer. Murmura-t-il en laissant tomber le magazine de surprise.

ooOoo

Une ombre escortée du bruit assourdissant de réacteur planait au dessus du désert. Sans hésitation, le vaisseau cargo s'était orienté vers le ki le plus grand de la planète, qui à l'heure actuelle était celui de Végéta.

L'enfant avec dans son dos, sa mère biologique et son pseudo père, observait la descente de l'engin tout en méditant ce qu'il avait appris de Bree. La jeune femme n'avait montrée aucune pitié, aucune douceur. Elle lui avait simplement confirmé ce qu'il avait lu dans le dossier, sans cherché à défendre l'enfant qui était né de l'union forcé.

Près d'eux, Goku et Trunks s'agitaient. De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas près pour cette rencontre et ils la craignaient. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. La tension était palpable et le moindre mot, le moindre geste, pouvait déclencher un drame.

Enfin, après ce qui semblait être des heures d'attente, le vaisseau se posa non loin d'eux. Avec appréhension, les cinq terriens observèrent sa porte s'ouvrir et une rampe se déployer. Dans la fumée qui se dégageait des réacteurs encore chaud, on distingua trois silhouettes.

Les étrangers firent quelques pas pour aller à la rencontre du comité d'accueil. Le premier, celui du milieu, était le plus grand de tous. Géant, large d'épaule, chauve si ce n'était une crête d'un noir bleuté, il portait, en plus de l'armure Saïyenne réglementaire, une longue cape rouge sombre.

A sa droite, un jeune homme, à l'allure plus frêle qu'une fille, vêtu d'une tunique de tissue léger, gardait les yeux baissé. Sa longue chevelure bleue cachait son visage et il avait la peau bleu pâle. Ses bras étaient repliés sur lui-même, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger.

Le troisième et dernier, a la gauche du géant était un jeune homme à la longue chevelure rouge retenue en queue de cheval haute. De taille et de poids similaire à Carot, il se tenait droit et fier, mais son regard ne quittait pas Bree. S'il portait lui aussi une armure classique, et même s'il ressemblait à un humain, il était évident qu'il n'était guerrier de l'espace, tout comme l'autre tout bleu.

La jeune femme n'avait pas conscience de l'attention dont elle était sujette, son regard était posé sur le géant alors que de très vielles images, issu de la petite enfance de l'_Autre_, passait devant ses yeux. Combo. S'était lui, le géant, le général des armées Saïyennes, connu pour sa cruauté et sa force. Inconsciemment, elle avait fait un pas en arrière pour se cacher derrière Yamcha, Trunks et Goku.

Les trois hommes, ayant vu son geste, sans se concerté, se rapprochèrent pour formé une barrière infranchissable et protéger la jeune femme. Dans le silence le plus complet, les deux partis se jaugèrent, comme s'ils étaient au début d'un combat, essayant de deviner la force de l'autre.

Après de longue minute de silence, Combo fit encore un pas et les salua poliment. Bree prit son courage à deux mains et traduisit. Le regard du général se posa sur la jeune femme, cette Saïyenne apparue miraculeusement après tant d'année. Il eut le plaisir de la voir baisser les yeux, visiblement gênée. Apeurée ?

_- A qui appartient-elle ?_ Demanda-t-il rudement en s'adressant au trois hommes.

Au lieu de répondre, suivant les anciennes coutumes de son peuple, Bree traduisit la question et Yamcha, après une seconde de réflexion, une autre d'hésitation, fit un pas en avant. Le visage sévère, les muscles tendus, il essaya de se faire plus fort qu'il n'était et répondit :

- A moi.

Yamcha devinait dans son dos Trunks et Goku qui rongeaient leur frein, désireux d'arrêter immédiatement cette mascarade immonde, préférant un bon combat à une mise en scène ignoble mais il tâcha de les ignorer, son attention entièrement focalisé sur Combo.

Le général eut un sourire en baissant les yeux sur le plus si jeune homme que ça. L'humain faisait trois têtes de moins que lui et n'avait presque pas de ki à en jugé par le dispositif qu'il portait devant l'œil gauche. Se n'était qu'un insecte. Il pouvait l'écraser d'un simple cou de poing. Il se pencha pour planter ses yeux dans le regard sombre de l'homme et demanda, amusé :

_- Pourquoi ?_

Bree traduisit une fois de plus et, après un silence, Yamcha répondit. La jeune fille hésita à retranscrire les quelques mots de son pseudo-mari. Elle savait pertinemment que la moindre erreur déclencherait une guerre. Et personne ne le voulait. Bree pensa à Bulma, à sa colère lorsqu'un hypothétique conflit avait été soulevé, et traduisit :

_- Parce qu'il me voulait._

Il y eut un instant de flottement, chacun cherchant à deviner la suite, tous concentré sur Combo, attendant de voir sa réaction et s'attendant à tous. A la surprise générale, le Saïyen éclata de rire et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Yamcha.

_- Bien parlé, gamin !_

A la demande de Combo, Yamcha les présenta, les terriens et lui. Combo marqua un temps d'arrêt en constatant la présence de Végéta, qui pour le cou s'était collé à sa mère. Plus que son apparence, s'est son prénom qui le fit tiqué mais il ne dit rien.

A Goku et Trunks, il ne dit rien, et les regarda à peine. Une fois tous les nom énoncé, il reporta son attention sur Yamcha et lui présenta ses compagnons. S'étaient ses fils. Des demi-Saïyens -des bâtards suivant ses mots- mais qui avait leur talent.

Celui aux cheveux bleu s'appelait Batav. Combo cracha le nom, y mettant tous le mépris qu'il connaissait. Mécanicien de géni mais lâche et incapable, précisa-t-il. Puis il posa une main sur son autre fils, Celer. Un brave garçon, fort et courageux.

_- Je veux qu'elle lui enseigne la langue de cette planète._ Dit-il à Yamcha.

Après la traduction de la jeune femme –cette dernière précisa que s'était à lui de choisir étant l'homme, l'ancienne star du baseball ne trouva aucune excuse pour refuser et acquiesça. Après quelques mots de plus, on choisi de quitté le désert.

On laissa à Batav le vaisseau –Végéta resta avec lui, curieux de voir l'intérieur- alors que les autres s'envolaient vers le manoir Brief, Bree dans les bras de Yamcha, Trunks à leurs gauche, Goku à leur droite, les deux arrivants derrière eux.

A suivre…


End file.
